Metal Gear Drama
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: They were the best of friends with the desire to be something more. Will their love survive or will they sacrifice their romance for their country? Oc/C & Oc/L also D/G G/B and a A/H/Dj love triangle.
1. Chapter 1: Returning the Favor

Metal Gear Drama

**I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. The only thing I own is my original character Marik. Honestly Ive been trying to do a fanfic based on Metal Gear Solid but couldn't find the proper insperation other than the game itself and I wanted to be original so the pairings are mainly between my OC: Marik/Leshawna, Marik/Courtney, Duncan/Gwen, Geoff/Bridgette, and Alejandro/Heather/Dj love triangle. I would greatly appreciate reviews and comments about the story so I can improve on this story. No Flames please! Enjoy… **

Chapter 1: Returning the Favor

Marik's POV

The mission was simple, get in, rescue hostage, get out… so how did it become so complicated? Ive been trying to figure that one out for a long time but let me start from the beginning so you have a fighting chance of not being confused. It all started on a warm june morning when I got the phone call that started it all.

Normal POV (Hawaii)

Marik was sound asleep with a smiling Courtney snuggled up on him; the sun's rays peaked through the bamboo shades dancing on the sheets as the couple were happy in each other's embrace. The peaceful chirping of the native birds was the only sound for miles that could be heard. That is until…

*Makin a Movie by Ne-Yo ringtone plays*

Looking around, Marik slammed his hand around the dresser trying to find the blaring phone that woke him from his 'eternal slumber'

"Hello?"

"Marik, you up?"

"ugh….I am now! What do _YOU_ want?" the disgruntled young African-American muttered.

"I'm cashing in that favor you owe me…" the voice demanded.

"Really?... NOW?" he looked down at his beloved girlfriend who was just now waking up. "I'm kind of on vacation. You know… the one I had to wait nearly 5 years to FINALLY FUCKIN GET?" His anger becoming evident to the concerned ex CIT.

"Marik? What's wrong?" she asked trying to calm him down.

He only gave a gaze that said it all. The voice on the other line only laughed his signature sadistic laugh and resumed his unwanted tyrade on the phone.

"Yep, and you're obligated by the government to follow orders. Or do you want your little girlfriend to know the truth of how she got into C.R.O.W.?"

Marik grew wide eyed at the very mention of that incident then while muttering curses to himself, he agreed.

"Fine you sick bastard! I'll be there by tonight."

"Good, I'll have Geoff, Dj, and Duncan to pick you up in a helichopper at 22:00 hours understand?" the voice laughed again showing that he enjoyed torturing the young man.

Courtney looked on as her boyfriend ran his free hand through his dreadlocked hair that was tied into a ponytail. "Understood, sir." Then he hung up.

"What's happened? Is everything okay?" she asked while kissing him on his cheek. He held her hand and returned the gesture then smiled a sad smile.

"That was…the boss, Phoenix." She knew what that ment. "He's demanding that I do a mission as a way of me returning the favor for him taking me in all those years…" his face telling her that he was worn out and tired of this life.

"When will that bastard let that go?" she snapped. "That was almost 17 years ago! You were only 2 years old when that happened!" her voice showing more hurt than anger.

"I know, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when we get back to HQ…" he kissed her lips trying to keep her from crying. "But lets make the most of the time we do have together…okay?"

Marik lifted her chin with his hand and planted a soft kiss which quickly became a passionate, and lovingly/lustful one when Courtney kissed back. "How long do we have?"

"The guys wont be here until 10pm tonight…" she gave him a look of pure seduction, and lust and she pulled the covers over them in order to make the most of their remaining 'private time'.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

**Again I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. The only thing I own is my original character Marik. The last chapter was short due to it being my official prologue/chapter. This chapter will introduce some more characters but chapter three will be the first action chapter.**

Chapter 2: Welcome "Home:"

The guys picked up Marik and Courtney at the designated time.

"Good to see you two again so dedicated to your jobs." The punk teased while running his hands through his green Mohawk.

"Can it, Duncan…" the couple barked simultaneously which only made him laugh even louder.

"Geoff, how long will it take until we're back at HQ?" Marik asked irritated.

"Um… I believe no longer than 2 hours since we know how to get there from here, dude!" the party boy with the cowboy hat happily replied. "So how was the vacation anyways?"

The couple looked at each other as a blanket of red crept up on their faces.

Dj noticed and signaled for Marik to follow him. "Hey, can I ask you something?" he around embarrassed.

"Sure baby bro… what's up?"

"Do you remember the last mission you and I were on in the Sahara?"

"How could I forget? Sun, Sand, and terrorist trying to blow our heads off." Marik chuckled.

"Well…" Dj scratched his head. "Remember Heather was taken hostage? And I saved her?" Marik nodded.

"I kind of developed feelings for her after that happened." Marik could see his brother's face change from nervous, to happiness, and then immediately to sadness. "But there's only one problem."

"And that would be?"

"Alejandro… That Fucking Latin Liar who toys with her to do whatever he wants her to do…"

Marik looked at his younger brother with wide eyes partially due to him cursing, but mostly because for the first time in his life he felt what seemed like deep hatred for another human being. Dj, the guy who can find the good in anybody, had a grudge against someone. Marik didn't know how to react.

"Wow, well all I can say is wait and bide your time. If it'd meant for you to have her then like mama says: It'll happen when it happens…" They both seemed to have a look of disdain when their mama was brought up as the subject. A single tear streamed down both men's faces as the remembered some of the many memories of their beloved mama.

"Hey ladies!" Duncan entered with chagrin. "Hate to interrupt this moment but Princess back there wants you Marik and we'll be at base in 5 minutes so come on."

The brothers smiled and shared a small hug before heading back into the main compartment where Marik resumed what was left of his vacation with his significant other while Dj looked out the chopper window at the base.

C.R.O.W. HQ

The gang finally arrived at the Central Resource of Warfare when they were greeted by two female agents. One had long blond hair that was tied into a ponytail and green eyes. The other, had shoulder length black hair with teal streaks in it, and while the blond girl had a slight tan complexion, this girl was pale and her lips were covered with teal lipstick. They both greeted Duncan and Geoff with big hugs and kisses.

"Wow, Geoff I could get used to this attention." Duncan smirked at his girlfriends actions of affection. Geoff simply high fived the punk agent while still maintaining his dominance in the make out war between him and his blond girlfriend. "Geez, Bridgette give the guy some air…"

"Oh shut it Duncan, you have your own problems to deal with…" the pale girl seductively grabbed him by his collar.

"Oh really, Gwen. And what would that problem be?" she crashed her lips into his which finally shut him up.

Dj, Marik, and Courtney walked down the chopper ramp which alerted the girls. They both stopped what they were doing in order to at least attempt a professional demeanor.

"Agent Wolf! It's so good to see you again!" they both saluted. He simply laughed at the failed military act.

"At ease, and its Marik… we're all family here. No need for formalities." He held out a hand at them. They took it and shook his hand them embraced him in a hug. They did the same with Courtney and Dj.

"Oh yea, Phoenix is looking for you too…" Bridgette said as she saw his expression change slightly.

"Okay, thanks. Courtney, Dj, I will see you both later after my meeting."

He fist bumped his brother and kissed his girlfriend one last time before leaving for the office of his boss.

C.R.O.W. HQ Hallway division 1

After only 5 minutes after a warm welcome from Bridgette and Gwen, Marik ran into three people he didn't want to see. At least not yet, since he just got back.

"Well well, if it isn't mister numero uno?" A Latino man smirked.

"Hmm… Alejandro I see you're doing well." Marik faked a smile. "As are you Justin, and Eva…"

Justin was checking himself out in the mirror while Eva gave him [Marik] a death glare while lifting two 100 pound dumbbells.

"Seems your vacation with Senorita Courtney was cut rather…..short." Justin snickered still not taking his eyes off the mirror.

"Yeah well, what do you three want? I'm in a hurry right now."

Alejandro pushed off the wall he was leaning on and approached Marik. "Just giving you a fair warning. You won't be number one for long. Since you've been gone we have accomplished a lot without you."

Marik laughed then got in Alejandro's face. "First Latin loser, I've only been gone for less than 24 hours thanks to Phoenix… second the only thing you three losers are good for is being kiss ups and muscle heads so unless you completed a level 6 or higher mission within that time, you still can't hold a candle to me….Al!"

Alejandro was fuming. "Don't call me Al!" the two were about to get into it when a stern voice shouted out.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"


	3. Chapter 3: Virtuous Mission 1

**Again I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. The only thing I own is my original character Marik. The last chapter was short due to it being my official prologue/chapter. **

Chapter 3:

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" The strong feminine voice yelled. "You know there's no fighting in the 1st division halls!"

"Sorry Leshawna, but this Fucktard is just begging for me to put my foot in his ass right now." Leshawna quickly grabbed Marik and got in between both men.

"I don't care! Rules are rules simple as that. Besides Chris needs us in the meeting room stat!"

"Pfft fine…"

"What was that?" she tightened the grip on his shirt which strangely enough excited Marik. (Not like that either)

"Okay, I understand." He chuckled. She raised an eyebrow and released her grip on him.

As the two left, Alejandro shot Marik a death glare that would have the devil himself crapping himself. Marik shrugged it off and continued to the meeting with Leshawna.

Debriefing room

"Did you have to get into a fight that quickly?" Leshawna was going off as usual which made Marik smirk similar to that of Duncan.

"What can I say? I'm an agent of justice… I felt it was my duty to put scum like Alejandro in his place whenever necessary."

Leshawna rolled her eyes while smiling as their boss finally walked in with a large folder of files.

"Okay, kiddies' first welcome back Marik. Glad you could make it on short notice…" Phoenix snickered trying to hold back a full blown laugh.

"_I only came back cuz you blackmailed me you bastard" _he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Anyways, there appears to be reports of 3 international terrorist organizations meeting at a secret Military base to discuss the plans for a new weapon. This weapon is called the Shagohod" (MGS3: Snake eater reference)

"Wait… I thought that an agent of the former Hound organization destroyed it along with the enemies' of the Soviet Union controlled by Gru?" Marik interrupted.

"It was destroyed… but Nikolai Sokolov, the 'genius' behind the designs made alternate designs that weren't completely destroyed. Those are the plans that are being used as we speak. It is an all terrain tank that can climb the steepest of mountains with ease. It is equipped with a 2x 12.7 mm DShKM heavy machine guns (300 rounds),  
1x 12.7 mm DShKM anti-aircraft machine gun (360 rounds),  
100-barrel machine gun pod,  
6x 9K112 Kobra surface-to-air guided missiles and nuclear 1x SS-20 "Sabre" intermediate-range ballistic missile. With a weapon like that operational, World War 3 will be inevitable and this time we will be on the losing side. Millions will lose their lives trying to fight a futile war that out government knows it can't win."

"Chris, what can we do to stop this?" Leshawna blurted.

"It's PHOENIX!" Chris shouted startling the two. "But anyways, there is a scientist named Noah Sokolov, who they are holding hostage along with many other scientists. This will be a retrieval mission. Get to the base and rescue Noah, in order to prevent the infernal machine from being manufactured. Consider it as nipping their plan in the bud."

"So it's just Leshawna and me?" Marik smiled at his best friend who surprisingly blushed in response.

"No you two will be team leaders who will attempt to infiltrate the base from separate access points once you meet Izzy at the Rendezvous point. You each get to pick who you want to go with you on your team. Now hurry up, your flight to Africa leaves in 2 hours."

Chris dismissed us. Then it was time to get to work

**A/N: The teams will be introduced along with a short bio on them at the beginning of the next chapter. **

**Chris/Phoenix: Why'd you give out my name?**

**Me: Cuz I felt like it…**

**Chris: Aw I wanted the mystery to remain intact.**

**Me: AW DON'T CARE… not cool when the shoes on the other foot now is it? Lmao Chris sulking anyways review….**


	4. Chapter 4: Virtuous Mission 2

**Again I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. The only thing I own is my original character Marik. The last chapter was short due to it being my official prologue/chapter. ****Team A (Marik)**

**Duncan: Division 1 Lieutenant (2****nd**** in command)**

**Alejandro: Division 1 2****nd**** Lieutenant (3****rd**** in command)**

**Gwen: Division 2 Corporal (Sniper)**

**Dj: Division 2 Corporal (Sniper)**

**Courtney: Division 2 Specialist**

**Team B (Leshawna)**

**Eva: Division 1 Lieutenant (2****nd**** in command)**

**Geoff: Division 1 2****nd**** Lieutenant (3****rd**** in command)**

**Bridgette: Division 2 Corporal**

**Harold: Division 2 Corporal**

**Trent: Division 2 Specialist**

Chapter 4: Virtuous Mission 2

**Team A**

The teams arrived at their designated points around the same time. Marik wiped the sweat from his brow as his team made their way to the base from the north entrance. He looked back at his squad with a smirk until he remembered Alejandro was also on it.

"okay time to split up guys. Buerromuerto… you, Gwen, and Courtney take the eastern gate and make sure that no one escapes or tries to flank us when we get Noah out… Duncan, you and Dj are with me we're going in."

**Team B**

Leshawna was getting irritated with her team. Between Eva spitting out threats to the enemy, Geoff and Bridgette always lagging behind due to their frequent make out sessions (I mean seriously during a stealth mission?) and Trent & Harold complaining, she was wondering if she would just quit and blow her own brains out since that would keep her from hearing the distractions.

"Wonder what's going on with Marik and his squad?"

She was brought out of her thought by Harold who seemed to be concerned.

"Are you okay, Leshawna? You seem out of it. Maybe you should-"

"Maybe you should mind your own business, string bean!" she snapped at the lanky red head.

"Gawsh! Fuck it!" He stormed off only to have Trent pat his shoulder as to say that he felt his pain. Harold simply nodded.

Now she felt guilty, but proceeded on through the jungle until her team finally arrived at the south gate entrance.

"Okay Trent, you and Bridgette take a sniping position and cover us if neccessary." the volumptuousleader ordered.

Both saluted their superior and trekked ahead.

**Team A (Alejandro, Courtney, and Gwen)**

The three members of of Marik's sniper squad were nearly to the eastern gate of the facility when a thought popped into Alejandro's head. "Gwen maybe you should scout out since you're the better sniper out the three of us. You can scout out and find the perfect sniping angle." Gwen gave him a questionable look as if to say 'Why are you being so nice?' but shrugged and moved forward. Before Courtney could follow, Alejandro caught her by the shoulders.

"Courtney, don't you think that it's weird that you don't know this secret that keeps Marik tied to C.R.O.W.?"

The mocha skinned agent raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion and curiousity.

"What are you talking about?" he could tell from her voice she was interested in this supposed information that he knew.

"Ahh... You see, Marik is directly linked to you being recruited by C.R.O.W..." he continued on knowing that each word was drawing her deeper in his web.

"What do you mean?" Now it was time for the kill shot.

**Team A (Marik, Duncan, and Dj)**

The guys arrived at the northern entrance scoping around the area for any signs of an ambush or trap. Fortunately they found none. With extreme caution, they entered equiped with a heavy duty weapon of choice. Duncan carried his custom Ak-47 with scope, Dj carried M-37 shot gun, and Marik had an XM16E1 strapped on his back.

"So what's the plan, chief?" Duncan whispered making sure he wasn't heard by anybody or anything other than his intended target.

"Maybe we should check around here make use of anything you can find... Dj, see if you can hack into the building infrastructure, and . Duncan you and I will search around here and see what we can find." both guys nodded and got to work. "Duncan check and see if you can make contact with Team B and our teammates."

*click...static, click...static*

"I got nothing... I think the signals jammed inside here."

After sighing, they continued the search for the scientist when Duncan spotted a dent in the floor and a giant desk covering what looked to be a hole.

"Yo, Captain looky what I found..." he signalled for Marik to come over and inspect his findings.

"Seems we've hit the jackpot..." Marik joked as they pulled the tied up frantic Noah out of the hole and removed the cloth that kept him silent.

"Get out! It's a trap!" Suddenly 20+ soldiers stormed into the building heavily armed. Surrounded and outnumbered, the three dropped their weapons.

"I figured this was too easy..." Duncan grimly joked.

"A brilliant perception..." a voice called out as the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the large warehouse sized room revealing the sillouette of...

**Ooooh Tensiony! Who is this mysterious voice? What happened to The other half of Team A, and where is Team B during all this? Well all will be revealed in the next chapter which will be solely based on the true events of the original Virtuous Mission when Snake and Sokolov made it to the bridge. If you know what happened then, please dont reveal it to those who havnt played or witness the scene... oh and comment comment comment...**


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal and Broken Hearts

**Again I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. The only thing I own is my original character Marik. The last chapter was short due to it being my official prologue/chapter. The mystery that Chris blackmails Marik with in chapter 1 is finally revealed but only a little of it though. Also you will be introduced to a new covert faction based on one that was in the Metal Gear Solid 3 game… Enjoy **

Chapter 5: Betrayal & Broken Hearts

"That voice…." Duncan exclaimed.

They all looked on at the figure that stood in the entrance. They all recognized him, those green venomous eyes, that twisted smirk that rivaled Duncan's. They knew, but couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Alejandro?" Marik stared wide eyed in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

The Latin man stepped deeper into the building revealing every detail to him. His attire was different. What used to be a green military camouflage uniform was now replaced with a black and grey camouflage bullet proof vest with matching pants.

"Isn't it obvious, Amigo? I've officially defected to the United Terrorist Alliance. They know the value of yours truly and struck a deal with me months ago that I'd be stupid to refuse."

"Wait… Where's Gwen and Courtney?" Duncan shouted infuriated at the possibility of his girlfriend being hurt.

Alejandro simply sneered at his former teammates.

"I'd be more concerned about myself right now, Duncan." And with a simple snap of the finger, the soldiers steadied their weapons assault rifles, awaiting the traitor's orders.

"READY…." Duncan closed his eyes thinking only of Gwen while Noah cowered behind him.

"Aim…." Dj and Marik nodded at each other; prepared to join their mother in heaven.

Suddenly an explosion erupted, blowing back any soldiers who were in range (which were nearly all of them).

"Keep away from my best friend!"

"What the Fuck?" Alejandro spewed as he began to retreat with the two remaining soldiers. "To the eastern bridge, Comrades!"

Leshawna entered with Geoff, and Bridgette who were again sucking faces.

With a smirk, Marik and the guys picked up their weapons and dashed after the traitor. Marik turned around and hugged his best friend which caused her face to flush red.

"I owe you one, Leshawna." He whispered.

"A-Anytime…" she eked out barely audible.

They separated as Marik left to catch up to Duncan and Dj.

Geoff and Bridgette broke apart giving Leshawna a look that says 'we know what you're feeling'. She turned around and noticed this, quickly changing her attitude.

"What are you doing? If you aren't making out every five seconds, you're up in my love life!" she mistakenly admitted covering her own mouth.

"It's okay Leshawna, we know you like him… and I have a feeling that if you want him, he'll be yours soon enough…" Bridgette exclaimed as a small smile crept its way on the ebony girls face.

**Team A (Duncan, Marik, Dj)**

Alejandro ran up to the bridge trying to catch his breath when he heard the click of an Mk22 pistol.

"Don't move…" a female voice muttered as Alejandro turned around; walking back slowly to the middle of the bridge.

30 seconds later, the guys arrived with Noah on Duncan's shoulders.

"Um… I do have legs you know….?" He protested.

"Oops, sorry. You're so light, I forgot I was carrying you." The delinquent admitted while putting the irritable scientist down.

"Courtney, you're alright!" Marik excitedly exclaimed when he, along with Duncan and Dj, noticed the Gwen was missing. "What happened to you? And where's Gwen?"

His girlfriend turned around to him revealing a smile so evil, it could make Satan himself shit himself. Her once light brown eyes were now cold and unforgiving.

"My eyes were opened today…" She then shot a tranquilizer at Dj; hitting him in the neck which knock him out instantly.

"Bro! What are you doing, Courtney?" the only response he got was Courtney and Alejandro running down the bridge only to be stopped by Trent on the other side.

"Good work, Elvis." Duncan sincerely congratulated. Again Courtney turned around but this time she let out a bitter laugh.

"He's isn't here to stop us, he too is an ally." Suddenly Eva emerged on the bridge holding Dj's M-37 shot gun and:

"Gwen!" Duncan's face held a mixture of shock and smoldering anger. "I'll kill you Eva!"

He lunged at her only to be slowed down by a bullet ripping through his leg. "Dammit!" he looked back to see that Trent had shot a single action army at his leg.

"Duncan, you're too predictable…" Alejandro laughed his sadistic laugh. Then before the delinquent could react another single action army was cocked back by a familiar red head.

"Harold? What the hell is going on here?" Marik yelled at all his former comrades.

"Simply put I'm not alone, when it comes to the desire of defection." The treacherous Latin spat as the group minus Eva stalked to the worried agent.

"We all decided to defect to the U.T.A. (United Terrorist Alliance). We are no longer C.R.O.W agents but a convert organization known simply as Viper's."

Duncan made it to his feet and limped back to fight alongside his only trustworthy partner, that is until Alejandro spoke again.

"Eva, be a dear and get rid of that dead weight you're carrying…" she obliged giving a sinister smile as she threw Gwen over the side of the bridge watching as she crashed in the icy rapids below. Duncan, without hesitation, jumped over the side of the bridge after his girlfriend.

"Typical…" Courtney grinned again as if to spite Marik.

Infuriated, Marik darted after the Alejandro but was stopped by combination of chain expertly thrown by Harold, and Courtney side kicking him in the jaw knocking him down to the base of the bridge. Dazed, Marik was stood up by Harold while Eva grabbed the frantic scientist.

"What you haven't understood yet, amigo is this. Courtney knows the truth about you and C.R.O.W. and she is now freed from their grasps because of it…"

Though it was futile, Marik struggled as was then brought down to his knees facing Courtney who gave him a cold glance. She then took his knife out of its pouch and plunged it deep into his left shoulder, causing him to grimace in pain.

"Fuck!" he mumbled. But he felt that it wasn't over just yet. She signaled Trent to come and hold the injured Marik's left arm.

Confused, he watched as Courtney gave him a soft expression. Those beautiful coal eyes that he loved so much return only for a minute. She then whispered in her ex's ear.

"Anything to say in your defense?"

"I loved you, Courtney…" gasping for air.

"You shouldn't have killed my parents, Fucker…"

He went wide eyed as she pressed her lips to his as soon as an excruciating pain enveloped his entire left side when Trent snapped his arm from the elbow. His cry of pain muffled by Courtney who kept her lips on his until he fell limp from the pain. After releasing her seductive, yet disgusting act, she ordered that they throw him down which they happily obliged. They all left leaving her to watch in pure delight her ex boyfriends demise at the hands of the raging rapids.

"Ready mi amor?"

A wicked smirk formed as she gazed into Alejandro's green eyes.

"Let's go…" she gave her new lover a passionate kiss and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6: Taking a Chance

**Again I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. The only thing I own is my original character Marik. In the last chapter, you saw the formation of the covert terrorist support group Viper came to be in case you want to know their new code names are the following (including Justin who also secretly defected):**

**Trent: The Sorrow**

**Courtney: The Joy**

**Alejandro: The End**

**Eva: The Fury**

**Harold: The Pain**

**Justin: The Fear**

**The Group C.R.O.W. has been disbanded due to the failure of the virtuous mission. So this chapter is a little down time between the characters.**

**Also there is a hint of a Mature sex tease scene so don't get your hopes up perverts lol**

Chapter 6: Taking a Chance

I had been 2 years since that incident. The mission that went wrong… The mission that temporarily shut down C.R.O.W.

**New York City**

Marik, Dj, Duncan, and Geoff all sat in the living room of their 4 bedroom apartment watching some old James Bond movies. Just as they were about to complain about the unrealism of the movie, a knock was heard.

"I'll get it…" Geoff volunteered. Opening the door he saw his beloved girlfriend Bridgette and the other girls including: "Heather? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Dj…" she blushed. Dj quickly held a smile and greeted the Asian girl.

"We're here because you guys need cheering up… let's go on separate dates!" Bridgette offered. Geoff and Dj agreed instantly while Duncan and Marik grumbled in disapproval. Gwen noticed this and gave him a cross look but got an idea.

"Duncan Cooper, if you don't get a shirt on and take me on a date, there will be no more sex—" before she could finish, Duncan had on a shirt and was dragging Gwen out the door.

"Come on, Pasty… We're burning daylight!" she laughed at the comment.

"But it's 8pm Duncan…"

Dj left with his significant other, and Geoff took Bridgette in his room for some 'private' leaving and Leshawna and Marik alone in the living room.

"So um… you wanna go for a walk?" she offered knowing that he was still feeling the effects of what Courtney did to him back in Africa. He nodded and grabbed a jacket.

She decided to take him to Central Park to clear his head. Eventually after stopping by a lake they sat and talked. Leshawna brought up the subject of Courtney which made him cringe a little. She got a little irritated and decided that speaking her mind was the only option to get results.

"Look here, sugar! I know that Courtney broke your heart in addition to you arm, but that was nearly 2 years ago! Either talk about it or let it go!" she snapped knowing what was to come next. His light brown eyes became enraged…

"She Fucking left me for that Latino son of a bitch! I never did anything to hurt her… Chris ordered me to put a hit on her parents. I never wanted to do it but it was orders and he swore to never bring it up so long as he got what he wanted. And that was her. She said I was the only one she loved but dropped me faster than a $5 whore… I should've never gone out with her… I should've waited for—" tears were streaming down his face. He saw that Leshawna noticed his blunder of words.

"Waited for what?" she wanted to know; her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Nothing…" he turned away. Leshawna then had an idea.

"Truth or dare?"

"Um…Truth…" he answered.

"How…big are you?" Marik laughed then whispered in her ear.

"10 inches…" Leshawna gasped at the answer and blushed profusely. He noticed this and decided to take advantage of it.

"Truth or dare…?" he asked with a grin.

She took a second to think then answered. "Dare."

"Close your eyes…" she did so.

The next thing she knew, there were a pair of lips making contact with her, causing her to open her eyes out of curiosity. She then saw it was Marik, the guy of her dreams, the man who she wanted to be hers but never made a move when he was dating Courtney. She enjoyed the feeling that swept over her. This new feeling that she never felt with Harold, Alejandro, or anyone else but him: Love.

They finally separated.

"You have beautiful eyes, Leshawna."

"Thanks, you too. But I have to ask you something." He nodded as if to say go ahead. "Why did you go out with Courtney in the first place?"

He looked up at the stars in the sky, then back at the girl. "Well I was going to ask you out but you were with Alejandro, so I went with Courtney until I saw you and him were split up. Then I was planning on breaking up with her but you started dating Harold. By the time you guys broke up I became attached to Courtney and thought it was love between us [Courtney & I] but it turned out to be just lust. I've always wanted to be with you Leshawna. You were my first choice… not her."

She blushed again and smiled at him lovingly. "I had no idea…"

He smiled back and then gazed at her hazel eyes then their lips met again. This time he felt it too. The feeling he used to want from Courtney but never got: Love. Leshawna melted in his arms and he held her up while maintaining the passion.

Eventually they left Central Park to go to her apartment. She found out it was empty due to the other girls spending the night at the guys apartment so there was a major sense of privacy that they would have. Once they made it inside Leshawna paused and faced Marik.

"Hey… are we… together?" she asked.

"It's up to you… I like that idea but the choice is yours, beautiful." He smirked.

"Well, wait here." She gave her new boyfriend a peck on the lips then left for her room. About 10 minutes later she arrived in a purple night gown, which made Marik's jaw drop. She signaled him with a finger, summoning him to her bedroom…

Once inside she locked the doors and got him to strip down to his black boxers without a second glance. She dropped her gown and crawled on the bed to her love, and lover… He marveled at her chocolate skin as she planted kisses on every inch of his muscular frame causing him to moan. (above the waist perverts)

"Wait…" he blurted causing Leshawna to feel a little rejected.

"You changed your mind, didn't you?" she asked tears welling up. He could tell that she had been hurt by Alejandro and Harold.

"No it's not that… I just have to say this again…" he took a deep breath. "I love you, Leshawna Carter…" she smiled and planted another kiss on his lips. She could tell that every word he said, unlike Alejandro and Harold's, were true.

"I love you too, Marik Joseph. But—"

"But what?"

"Let's hold off the sex for tonight… I wanna cuddle instead." He gladly obliged as she pulled the covers over him and his girlfriend, sharing one last kiss before drifting off into a deep sleep her boyfriend's arms.

**Hmm… Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comment and review… review… review…**

**Marik: Hey why didn't we finish… **

**Me: Because you need to suffer… If I have to, you do too…**

**Leshawna: Don't worry baby. You'll get this chocolate sweetness soon enough 3**

**Marik: okay… Boo…**

**Me: ah young love….**

**Marik: Please review so this author will let us go at it!**

**Leshawna: ooh… anxious are we?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth and a Plan

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. The only thing I own is my original character Marik. I want to thank paulinaghost and Mo for my first two reviews on this story. And Mo Duncan and Gwen are not dead all will be explained in the next chapter. Any who, in the last chapter, Marik and Leshawna officially became a couple. However, there are some obstacles that need to be tackled along the way including the VIPERS… Enjoy chapter 7…**

Chapter 7: The Truth and a Plan

The next day, Marik and Leshawna decided to stay in the bed enjoying each other's company when his cell phone began to ring.

"Who is this and what do you want?" he questioned irritated.

"Well, nice to see you're awake, sunshine…" Marik grimaced while raking his hand through his dreadlocked hair.

"Shut it! Do you have any idea what time it is, Duncan?"

"Um… 1:36pm Eastern time." The delinquent laughed. "By the way, where are you? Didn't see you at the apartment when Gwen and I woke up."

" I'm at Leshawna's place…"

"Ah, enough said. So you like them thick huh?" Duncan joked only to hear a low growl on the other end… "Sorry man, guess I struck a nerve."

"That aside, what was the purpose of this call, Duncan?"

"Come to the apartment, we'll explain…" he said in a much more serious tone.

"Okay, we'll be there Asap."

He hung up the phone just as Leshawna woke up. Stretching she looked over at her boyfriend who now had a look of concern and focus on it.

"What's wrong, sugar?" she asked.

"Duncan called saying to meet him and the others at my apartment. He says it's urgent…"

"Well let's get over there…" she playfully pushed him off the bed, him off guard.

**[The Guys Apartment]**

After half an hour later, the couple arrived at the apartment where everyone was waiting. The atmosphere around the place was that of shock and disdain.

"Guy's what's wrong?" They said nothing, the only reaction was Dj flipping the TV on showing a current newscast.

Marik slowly walked to the nearest chair, Leshawna sitting on his lap as they watched what seemed to be the source of the uncomfortable silence.

"In the latest news, a secret organization was exposed today by an elite group of former agents who, in a video feed, revealed themselves as VIPER." Marik's head drooped a little as the reporter continued. "This small group, used to work for a covert government organization called C.R.O.W whose leader is U.S. military general, Chris McClean. The rouge agent's leader, Alejandro Burromuerto shares his authority with a female agent named Courtney Dominguez—" Marik had had enough…

"Turn the TV off… It's about time you all knew the truth about the 'reason' Courtney defected to the U.T.A." he took a deep breath and continued.

"I was only 14 years old given orders to retrieve Courtney from her parents-"

**Flashback (5 years ago)**

A young Marik stood in front of the Dominguez residence. He looked around, scanning the neighborhood for any witnesses to the deed given to him. Nobody around. That made his job so much easier. He kept his gun behind him as he scaled the side of the house ending up near two windows one he suspected to be the parents. This meant that he would have a 50-50 chance of finding the girl without added complications. He decided to check the one to the left, which was the right one to make. But when he looked through the window he saw her, that beautiful mocha skin, those innocent eyes, that cute smile that seemed to melt his once cold heart. He felt for the first time, hesitation to do this job. He turned to leave when a crash was heard. He turned around to see a tall man slapping her around.

"You stupid, little retarded bitch! How many times have I told you not to interrupt your mother and I?" he spat out.

He slapped the little girl and left slamming the door behind him. Marik looking on saw that the girl was knocked unconscious. Slowly he opened the window and crept in ready to comfort the little girl should she wake up. Holding her he heard footsteps again this time multiple. He hid in the closet, ,leaving the girl in the same position he found her when the man stormed back in with a sawed off shotgun.

"Honey what are you doing? She's our daughter..."

"Shut up! I have no daughter... Not anymore!" He held up the gun to the young unconscious girls head when the mother ran in front of her.

BAM!

The next moment was that of Marik rampaging out of the closet gun held out and the man who only stared in a creepy manner at the sight of his wife half naked with a giant hole blown into her; blood pooling around the obviously cold and lifeless body.

"Drop the gun... Please sir... There's enough blood spilled today, just walk away and nobody else has to get hurt."

Reluctant at first, the man back away slowly; eventually leaving the room. Marik rushed over to pull the young girl now covered in blood up to the window just as she started to wake up, her eyes fluttering trying to adjust to the lighting.

"H-huh? What's going on?" she muttered before going limp in his arms again. He smiled and pulled her through the window and lowered her down with ease.

As he piggybacked her down the street, the sounds of a speeding car alerted him. Looking back he could the very man who, just second before had shot his wife in cold blood... Marik knew that somebody was going to die...

**Hope you enjoy this I will finish this as soon as possible so this isnt the end of the flashback oh and review review review**


	8. Chapter 8: UnderstandingSnake Eater

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. The only thing I own is my original character Marik. I want to thank paulinaghost and Mo for my first two reviews on this story. And Mo Duncan and Gwen are not dead all will be explained in the next chapter. Any who, in the last chapter, Marik began to explain the events of Courtney's parents being murdered…Now enjoy chapter 8…**

Chapter 8: Understanding/Snake Eater

At a split second Marik rolled into the bushes just as the car sped by missing him and Courtney by a mere inch… The result was a crash heard for miles. Peering out of the bushes, he saw that the cars, and its driver, were twisted on a light post with smoke seeping from the front. Knowing what was to come, he dashed towards the vehicle in an attempt to save the injured man… but just before he could reach him, the car exploded knocking him back hard. Staring at the blaze and carnage, Marik scrambled away with the unconscious girl on his back and disappeared into the night.

**[Flashback End]**

Marik simply bowed his head when he finally finished; expecting the group to shun him but received hugs and pats on the back instead. Duncan was the first to speak…

"Dude, you did absolutely nothing wrong…"

"Yeah, you didn't shoot Courtney's mom, and you weren't the one who caused the crash in the first place… How is this your fault?" Gwen added.

Heather and Dj nodded in agreement. "If you hadn't shown up when you did that night, she would've been killed herself. Marik stood up and hugged his younger brother…

"Thanks bro, thank you everyone…" he admitted; a single tear rolling down his cheek. Leshawna hugged her boyfriend and planted a quick kiss.

"Now sugar, we have to know are you truly okay? Because we are about to do something that may get us officially kicked out of C.R.O.W. and possibly executed as traitors to the U.S." her voice slightly more serious than usual.

He gave her a loving gaze then looked over at everyone. "I'd go to the depths of Hell itself with you guys. Count me in."

Duncan and Geoff high fived each other as the rest cheered.

"Okay, well we were thinking of facing those VIPER dorks on our own without the military's permission. If we can take them out then the Terrorist will be open to an assault from our government and will have to surrender in shame." The delinquent cockily explained.

"Sounds like a plan…" Marik nodded. "But we will need some back-up… be right back."

The group looked a little confused as Marik left for his room. They eventually followed.

When they peered into his room, they were all surprised.

"Dude, when did you get all of these?" Geoff marveled as he inspected the weapons that were scattered around the room.

"Duncan's not the only one with a devious mind." The African-American laughed. "I raided the weapons lab the day before C.R.O.W. was temporarily disbanded. Chris has no idea…"

Within minutes, everyone had guns, grenades, and a complete assortment of weapons to ensure maximum protection. "By the way, we all will need codenames on this mission so pick an animal that best suits your personality… then we'll need to head to the base airport."

**A/N: I'm just going to give out the names and personality…**

**Marik: Wolf/Cunning yet caring**

**Duncan: Tiger/Fierce yet protective**

**Gwen: Chameleon/Loving yet secretive**

**Heather: Cheetah/stubborn yet swift**

**DJ: Bear/Sweet yet strong**

**Geoff: Lion/Lazy yet tough**

**Bridgette: Dolphin/Gentle yet powerful**

**Leshawna: New Fox/ Did this as spite to Courtney**

**Sorry this is a short chapter but I wanted to finish the flashback and get back to real time… I had major writers block for this and the last chapter specifically for the flashback so if it seems crappy or cliché then I apologize… anyways thanks again to those who reviewed and I would appreciate them more often especially if you have suggestion or changes that could make the story better than it is now…**


	9. Chapter 9: The New Mission Begin

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. The only thing I own is my original character Marik. In the last chapter, you all witnessed the conclusion of Marik's explanation concerning Courtney's parents being murdered. Now the former agents are looking for revenge and the opportunity to clear their names. Also as a treat I've decided to include the VIPER squad as a cameo and would like reviews pertaining to which member of this faction will go into battle with specific members of the group. Also the relationship between Dj and Heather is just close friends despite the date in the previous chapter. Don't worry there will be DjxHeather love coming soon. And thanks to those who give me feedback so that this story can be better than what it already is. Finally I will probably introduce Cody and Sierra in a short on-off Cameo as Grey Fox just for Kyroge and I will put up who will face who at the end of this chapter. The team consists of Geoff, Marik, Bridgette, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, and Dj.**

Chapter 9: The New Mission- Begin

**Marik's POV**

*Shadow Wolf's log-20:30 hours*

After spending the day at the house, we all agreed to leave for the based at 2:00 am sharp. That was the time where the military changes shifts for patrolling the base and we can easily steal a chopper. Well… It was even easier than I expected. We managed to sneak into the base, steal the chopper, and escape without detection. I was seriously disappointed in our nations 'protection'. But nonetheless, we managed to grab some added materials for our mission including: a detailed file on the whereabouts of the terrorist organization and even the files on all the members of those traitorous members of the VIPER squad.

**Normal POV**

The group of former military misfits waited in the chopper as Geoff was piloting. Dj was holding Heather who seemed to have an unsure look on her face.

"You okay, Heather?" The gentle giant had a concerned look on his face. She looked up to him and gave him a sad smile.

"I can't do it, Dj…" she whispered; barely audible even to herself.

"Can't do what?"

She sat up holding back the tears that stung her eyes. "I can't face him… He told me I was the only one he wanted, but he left me to defect with Courtney…" Knowing that saying his name would bring those tears out instantly. Dj felt sorry and held her tighter showing that he was there for her…

"Don't worry; Heather… you won't have to face him alone…" He let out a small smile which seemed to lift her spirits. Suddenly they turned away from each other hiding the red that was splattered on their faces.

"Hey, dudes…" Geoff called out. Every looked at the party boy who seemed to have a serious look plastered on his face. "We're here…" Marik walked up to the cockpit and saw the jungle; A.K.A. Soviet Union territory.

Marik stood up and began to address his team. "Geoff, take us down into Tselinoyarsk…" Geoff nodded as he began to make the chopper descend.

"Listen first let me say this… this is not only a vengeance mission but it's a covert rescue mission as well. Since we are in the Soviet Union, we cannot get caught over here at least not until we make it to Graniny Gorki. That is where the scientist lab should be located according to these files… one team will infiltrate this facility and see if they can find Noah Sokolov. The other team will go on ahead to the once abandoned Groznyj Grad where the terrorist and the VIPER organization are based at. Hopefully we don't run into any snags. So Duncan, you're in charge of Squad Alpha which will have Gwen, Geoff, and Bridgette. I'll control Omega squad which includes Dj, Heather, and Leshawna. Now Alpha squad, head south and you'll eventually reach the base of Graniny Gorki. Avoid any confrontation unless it's inevitable."

Duncan smirked and saluted Marik who followed suit and departed with his team. Marik scanned around taking in the scenery for a moment when Leshawna snapped him out of it…

"So which way do we head?" she sweetly asked; a slight hint of seduction in her voice.

Marik smiled softly knowing what he had to do. "We head east, to Groznyj Grad."

As they walked into the jungle terrain, Marik had only one thing that could jeopardize the mission: Having to kill Courtney…

**Phew this had to be the hardest chapter to date that I've written… but it should only get easier so long as I remember the location names and stuff. Also Kyroge, I will add Sierra and Cody in the next chapter and they will fight… you have to wait til the next chapter to find out… REVIEW! I need more reviews so that this story will continue to thrive and be the best I've ever written…**


	10. Chapter 10: Enter Silver Fang

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. The only thing I own is my original character Marik. In the last chapter, the gang has located and arrived in the Soviet Union behind the Militaries back. So now with Duncan and Marik leading separate teams they proceed on to rescue Noah Sokolov, and take down the Viper organization and the Terrorist Alliance. Enjoy chapter 10…**

**Alpha squad: **

**Duncan-leader**

**Gwen**

**Geoff**

**Bridgette**

**Omega squad:**

**Marik-leader**

**Leshawna**

**Heather**

**Dj**

Chapter 10: Enter-Silver Fang

**Alpha Squad-Duncan POV**

We headed south and proceeded through this God forsaken jungle for nearly two hours and yet not a single building… but we continued to head in the direction given. At least we caught some food along the way thanks to Gwen distracting Bridgette with picking herbs and plants to munch on while Geoff and I hunted some rabbits and even lucked out and shots some fruits from a couple of trees. Between that and trying to keep Geoff and Bridgette from making out and giving our positions away, it was irritating and utterly boring. That is…. Until a rustle was heard…

"What was that, dude?" Geoff so instinctively whispered. I sniffed and motioned for everyone to be quiet and cover each others' back. I then looked out of the corner of my eye and saw a slightly movement coming from my right. I positioned my mk22 pistol at the shaking bush when out of nowhere some mechanized chick tackles me to the ground.

**Normal POV**

"Geoff!" Bridgette yelped. He turned around to see another mechanized human, only this one was a boy, holding her hostage with a long katana pressed against her neck.

"Let her go!" The party boy pulled out his m37 shotgun. The boy simply laughed; as did the girl who finally got off of a confused and irate Duncan.

"Okay what the fuck is going on…!" he spat out. The girl took off her helmet revealing her identity.

"My name is Sierra, and that's Cody…" she said lovingly making the boy groan.

"Sierra? Why'd you tell them our real names?" he whined. She blushed out of embarrassment. "Anyways, we are Cyborg's who were developed by the U.T.A. in order to take out any and all intruders who may try to destroy the glorious vision that they plan to create once they finish production of the Shagohod." He recited.

"So you work for the Viper organization?" Gwen asked slightly confused.

They both nodded, which allowed Duncan enough time to attack the girl, distracting the male. Geoff fired a shot at the boy's head causing him to let go of Bridgette who scrambled back to her boyfriend. Sierra simply threw Duncan off and rushed over at Gwen who barely dodged being tackled by the armored girl. This was beginning to be a long day...

**Omega squad**

It was getting dark quickly as the group trekked on until they came across what seemed to be...

"A fork in the road..." Dj patted his brother on the shoulder. "Which way, bro."

Marik paused for a second and saw an odd bird perched on a tree directly in the middle of the split. He could sense that somebody was here... and they weren't an ally either.

"Dj, you may want to take Heather and Leshawna and take the west path..."

"Why?"

"Just go..." he snapped. "Something is coming... and I'll handle it" Pulling out his knife and pistol he motioned them to leave.

Once they were out of earshot. He yelled out. "Show yourself, Alejandro!"

Almost on cue, the traitor walked out with sinister grin.

"Don't take another step, Buerromuerto!" Marik's glare never leaving his former rival turned enemy.

"But don't you want to see the surprise I got you?" Alejandro chuckled. Raising an eyebrow, Marik nodded.

Alejandro took one step to the side, revealing the one person he didn't want to see... not again...

"C-Courtney?" his eyes growing large in shock at his ex-girlfriends appearance.

She shook her head; her face holding on to the very same sinister expression she had two years ago. "I'm sorry, amigo but she is no longer Courtney. She prefers to be called The Joy..."

With the sun setting even further it only made her face that much more evil. Marik was stunned as if he was caught in Medusa's glare. Within seconds, the girl he once loved swiftly dashed in front of him their eyes meeting. Before he could even blink; let alone react, she side kicked him in the ribs with such force, it sent him crashing into a nearby tree. He dropped to his knees, gasping for breath when she appeared next to his broken body and kicked his ribs again causing him to crash into a boulder much to Alejandro's delight...

"Now,amigo it is time for this little show to end..."

**Hmmm... how should I end this... and what is going on with Duncan's team? all this and more will be revealed in chapter 11...**

**Marik: Why am I the only one getting my ass kicked...?**

**Leshawna: Aw... my boyfriend has a little boo boo... let me help you tend those wounds...**

**Marik: O.O on second I like being injured... heheh...**

**Me: Keep it in your pants Cassanova! o.O**

**Marik: Review please so I can continue this 'rousing' adventure**

**Me: Very subtle...**


	11. Chapter 11: Justice & Romance

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. The only thing I own is my original character Marik. In the last chapter, the teams have both become engaged in a fight or die struggle. Duncan's team have officially been introduced to the two cyborg agents known as Silver Fang, aka Sierra and Cody, while Marik has chosen to take on Alejandro only to be caught waaaaay off guard by his ex girlfriend, Courtney. Will they survive? (Duncan's team will be written in the next chapter.) Only way to find out is to read… chapter 11: Justice and Romance**

**Chapter 11: Justice and Romance**

**Omega squad (Marik)**

Marik could barely move… he was coughing out small amounts of blood and was close to becoming unconscious. But when he looked up seeing Courtney cuddled to Alejandro, he felt his blood boiling, and running on pure adrenaline, charged for the Latin Liar only to have his punch blocked by the very girl who broke his heart. Wide eyed, he suddenly felt two fingers jab into his stomach causing to collapse in exhaustion. He tried to roll over but found that he was struck with a paralyzing move, leaving him helpless. As he looked up at Alejandro, he could only smirk in defeat knowing that this could be his last breath on earth…

"You should've kept your allies with you… You may have had a fighting chance of survival… but this is the end…"

*BANG*

He expected to feel pain but only felt numb and looked on seeing Alejandro gripping his shoulder in excruciating pain… and Courtney in a battle ready pose…

"What the-?" he whispered.

Alejandro looked in horror and disgust at the three who interfered.

"Leshawna?" she nodded with a mean smirk.

"Dj?" the burly man gave a stone cold glare at the Latino male.

But when he looked at the Asian, his smirk returned. "Ah… Heather… My former love…" She hid behind Dj who was ready to attack at any given moment.

"Leave her alone, Al…" Dj calmly taunted.

"Don't EVER call me that! It's Alejandro! I am THE END!" venom pouring from every word, yet Dj simply smirked. "Joy! We must retreat for now…"

In an instant, both traitors were engulfed in a tornado of leaves then…they were gone without a trace.

Leshawna ran towards her injured boyfriend who was struggling to get to his knees.

"Marik, are you okay?"

He spat out the last of the blood in his mouth then sat up. "yeah, I just gotta rest and I'll be as good as new..."

She planted a kiss on his lips then punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't you scare me like that again, you hear me?" she yelled.

"Yes, Ma'am..." he let out an innocent smile that turned Leshawna's expression from anger to happy yet concerned.

Dj and Heather walked over towards them. "Guess we should make camp tonight huh?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Do we have any food? Marik needs his strength for tomorrow..." Leshawna announced earning a chuckle from her battered boyfriend. Dj nodded and began making dinner.

**Later that night**

Leshawna and Marik slept in the same tent together leaving Heather and Dj share a tent. Dj had just put the rest of the food up for later, and crawled into the tent seeing his friend curled in a ball away from him. He was about to check on her but stopped when he heard her snore.

_Guess she doesn't want to talk_... He thought to himself with a sad smirk.

He simply layed down; his back facing her. He was about to drift into a dream when he felt rustling coming from Heather's side.

"Dj? You still up?" she whispered. He turned on his back facing her...

"Yeah, what's wrong?" she looked away for a second then turned to him again.

"I need to tell you something, but I'm scared you'll change your views of me..." He put a finger on her chin lifting her head so that she could see the smile on his face. Her coal eyes meeting with his brown eyes.

"Heather, you can tell me anything."

She took a deep breath then leapt into his arms. Then she smashed her lips into his then pulled back instantly.

"Dj, I love you... I love you more than life itself... I always have, even when I was with Alejandro... But I understand if you dont feel the same way." she admitted.

Now it was Dj's turn to crash his lips into hers; sending a shiver down her spine. When they finally seperated, she saw a look that she so desperately wanted all her life: Love.

"Heather? I've had a crush on you since we first met. But I was too scared of you not feeling the same way I just dismissed it and tried to forget about it. I've loved you from the moment our eyes met." she let out a tear that free falled down her cheek as a smile crept on her face.

She hugged him tightly feeling safe and warm in his arms. Dj kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"I want you to be my girlfriend and eventually my wife..." she lifted herself off of him and gave him a look that was a mix of love and seduction.

"I'd love nothing more than that, Dj..."she smiled a real smile; something Dj only seemed to do lately.

"and what about Alejandro?" he asked causing her to frown a little.

"Fuck Alejandro... He manipulated me so that he could get up in the ranks, but I never let him take me...my virginity..." Dj looked astounded.

"You're still a virgin?"

She nodded with a wide grin. He kissed her lips then smiled like a kid in a candy store.

"Maybe after this is over you can change that..." she whispered in his ear sending goosebumps on his body as she stroked his muscular chest.

"I'd love that... Beautiful. And I promise that I will protect you from harm... Even that Latino loser Alejandro-"

He was stopped by her putting her finger on his lips. "shh... tonight lets just enjoy each other's company..."

He nodded as they shared one more passionate kiss.

"Goodnight, Heather."

"Goodnight, Dj. I love you."

"Love you too, baby..." He whispered earning a giggle from his new girlfriend.

Then she fell asleep shielded by the muscular arms of Dj wrapped around her.


	12. Chapter 12: Consequences

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. The only thing I own is my original character Marik. In the two previous chapters, Marik was engaged in a losing battle against Alejandro and Courtney, and just as they were about to finish him, Team Omega to make the save. Dj, and Heather finally become a couple admitting there feelings towards each other. Now this chapter focuses on Duncan's team around the exact time of the last chapter... Geoff and Bridgette have been captured by the Silver Fangs (Cody and Sierra) and are being taken to none other than Graniny Gorki (its also a prison), and Duncan and Gwen have barely escaped. I actually got bored with writing the fight between the two sides so yeah sue me... had extreme writers block for a while so leave me be about it lol any ways Duncan;s pov takes place around the same time as the encounter with Alejandro & Courtney.**

**Chapter 12: Consequences**

**Alpha Squad (Duncan's POV)**

Okay, all I know is one minute my team and I were on our way to Graniny Gorki, next thing you know, Gwen and I are witnessing the capture of our teammates, Geoff and Bridgette. How did this happen you ask? Well let's just say the plan went sour… sigh but anyways, Gwen and I managed to get away with our lives but neither of us were unscathed. I got stabbed by that damn Cody's sword in the shoulder but he seemed to miss any vital parts, Gwen was cut in her right leg by that crazy psycho bitch of a cyborg called Sierra. Now we were torn between completing the mission and rescuing our buds.

It was getting dark, and with hardly any food on us we had little to eat. While we were nursing our wounds, Gwen darted at me.

**Normal POV**

"Gwen, now's not the time for a make out-" she put her hand over Duncan's mouth pointing right behind them.

Turning around, he saw why she did what she did. It was Geoff and Bridgette being 'escorted' by some soldiers who didn't look like normal Soviet Union military personnel, and the cyborgs that captured them in the first place. Luckily for them they were hidden behind many trees and thick bushes so nobody suspected them. That is until—

"Achoo…"

"What was that?" Cody pulled out his sword, scanning the area.

Duncan and Gwen ducked quietly to avoid detection. Cody scanned the area just milimeters from the couples location, when all of a sudden:

"Look Codykins its a little bunny rabbit!" the psycho cyborg squeeled. Cody simply shookhis head in utter disdain as he resumed his position of hauling off the prisoners...

As soon as they were out of earshot, Duncan and Gwen breathed a sigh of relief...

"What should we do? I mean we could either go on with the mission-" He stopped mid sentence when he noticed his girlfriend shooting him a glare that could be interprited as 'if you finish that sentence...' look. "Or we could follow them discretely and attempt a silent rescue... under the cover of night?" she nodded in approval. "So lets go pasty, we're burning daylight..."

"Duncan the sun's almost gone..." she laughed.

"Thus proving my point, sunshine..." he shot back with his trademark smirk as they packed up and followed the cyborgs hoping to have a rescue plan for Geoff and Bridgette.

**REVIEW for the sake of my creativity lol jk **


	13. Chapter 13: A Taste of Pain

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. The only thing I own is my original character Marik. This is the first encounter to the Viper's and Ive decided it should be... read to find out lol**

**Chapter 13: A Taste of Pain**

**Groznyj Grad **

Alejandro had just returned from the infirmary into the west wing armory with Courtney following suit; his left arm heavily bandaged up with a few blood stains seeping through.

"Now what should we do about those damn agents…" She muttered to her injured partner who only grimaced at the thought of his former teammates still being alive. However being true to his original nature he simply smirked.

"A minor setback, my sweet. But in due time they will be crushed like the cock roaches they truly are." His green eyes giving off a venomous glare as the couple continued to walk down the hall… "In fact, I have the perfect person in mind to start the extermination."

**Team Omega **

The sun was rising just barely over the horizon as Marik sat on a strong branch gazing at the beautiful scene. He soaked in the rays when he heard his name.

"Marik! Baby, Where are you?" he snapped out of his thoughts; looking down he saw Leshawna.

"I'm up here, Shawni..." he smiled. Leshawna gave him a look of concern.

"I need to talk to you about something important..." she yelled.

Marik jumped off the branch and walked up to his worried girlfriend. As he came closer, he noticed a tear rolling down her face...

"What's wrong, Leshawna?"

"I had a nightmare last night... about..." she put her hand over her mouth trying not to sob.

"About what? Leshawna I love you. You can tell me anything!" he put his hands on her shoulders only to have her back away.

"Do you really? or am I a scapegoat for your feelings towards Courtney?" Marik's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious..." he whispered. "Why would you even think that?" he yelled pissed at the statement.

"I dont know! I just need proof that's all... I need to see that you really love me and that its not just you saying words."

Marik stepped back with a smoldering look trying to push back the tears that were stinging his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did his girlfriend just question his loyalty? Was he really going through this when he was trying to focus his thoughts on stopping the VIPER organization?

"You know what fine... I'll prove it to you..." he started walking away from a teary eyed Leshawna. "By finding the VIPER's alone and killing everyone...including 'The Joy'..." then he disappeared into the jungle not looking back.

Leshawna could only stare with teary eyes as she watched her love leave with Marik. But that was the least of her problems at this point.

"It seems you just got a taste of what I went with you, huh?" a mysterious voice called out from the shadows.

"Who said that?" Leshawna pulled out her MK22 trying to locate the source of the voice only to be met by a buzzing bee that barely missed her by a millimeter. She looked at the direction from which it came from only to see a scrawny masked man in a yellow and black camoflage army uniform. She recognized it all to well as:

"Harold?" her eyes grew wide as he emerged from his hiding spot. Only his eyes were visible though she could see a small bump that looked like a bee sting. "What are you doing here?"

"That's the least of your concern...Gawsh!" Suddenly three bees shot out at her. "I am now... THE PAIN!"

Narrowly dodging the first two, the third pierced her right shoulder. He laughed as she rolled in agony from the attack.

"I see you finally experienced my Bullet Bees..." Leshawna was puzzled and shocked. "I see you dont fully comprehend what I mean, my fair Leshawna... You see this new power allows me to control the flying insects in the enviroment and can use them as if I were firing a gun. I even can use them to shield me from damage."

Leshawna then felt another piercing shot in her calf muscle...

"Argh!" she tried to cry out in pain but no sound would come out.

_This pain is unbearable!_ she thought to herself while gasping for decent air. Harold noticed this and laughed.

"Its really a shame, my fair Leshawna... If you had just stayed with me, you wouldnt be in this mess... But now its finally time to end your pain."

He closed his eyes as a swarm of bees formed a medium sized ball in his hand. "This is my Kamikaze Bomb... Although it damages me slightly to aim it at you, its a small price to pay for your death..."

Leshawna only looked at her this creature that had replaced her ex-boyfriend in the eyes as she saw the bomb thrown at her. She expected death. She figured it was her time... No one was around to save her. Not Dj, not Heather, and more importantly not...

A figure leapt out and tackled Harold to the ground causing the bomb to swerve far away from Leshawna who was wiping the dirt from her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw...

"Marik?"

**Okay sorry for the delay but its been an irritating week so far since I've been up to my neck in research papers. But I finally got this chapter up and should have the next few chapters up in a few like either today or tomorrow so hope you enjoy and next chapter will be an actual fight chapter and maybe a little scene with the VIPER. Oh and Review its a drought over here lol **


	14. Chapter 14: Suffering and Forgiveness

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. Hmm... so its Harold who's lucky number one lol well it seemed right to do since he and Leshawna really had a thing in TDI so enjoy this my first fight chapter. Also Im going to give you a sneak peak into the VIPER organization. NOTE: If you have played the game, the pain exploded after being defeated but thankfully he wont get off that easily.**

**Chapter 14: Suffering and Forgiveness**

**Team Omega [far away from camp site]**

Leshawna looked up to see a sight she never thought she would see. Marik holding Harold at gunpoint.

"Marik?" he looked at her with soft eyes that quickly hardened as he glared at the once humane Harold.

"Leshawna... get as far away from here as possible." He harshly ordered; never taking his eyes off his opponent.

"No..." Marik's glare widened as he looked at his 'questionable' girlfriend. "I'm staying here with you... There's no way Im leaving you here alone while you're still injured."

He could only smirk.

"Well isnt this precious..." Harold bursted into laughter. "But sweetness is no match for true pain."

Marik pulled the trigger, expecting for Harold to be laying in cold blood. But all he saw was a swarm of bees surrounding his body.

"Ah...are you disappointed?" Harold snickered as the bees seperated. "Like I told her, my bees can form a shield as well.

"What are you?" Marik backed up slowly over to his injured girlfriend. Harold took a step back and removed his mask; revealing grotesque swollen bumps all over his face.

"I am the forever sufferer... I only fight for the pain of war." Marik regained his steely focus.

"Fine then lets battle, Harold."

With a wicked smirk, Harold lauched a barrage of bullet bees which Marik expertly dodged. "Gotta do better than that, nerd."

But no matter how many bullet bees Harold lauched at him, Marik easily manuevered around them.

Finally, Harold felt a piercing pain like none he had ever witnessed. He clutched his side in pain and noticed that blood was leaking down. Marik had fired mulitple bullet shells in Harold's side...

"Why you, Gawsh! Idiot..." The bees began to stir this time enraged at their master's plight. Suddenly the smirk returned plastered across his face as his near swollen eyes began to change from grey to yellow. "You'll pay... I'm going to kill you both! Starting with That Fat Bitch Leshawna!"

The disturbed nerd eyed leshawna and launched a large barage of Bullet Bees at the defenseless and injured girl.

"No!" Marik jumped in front of leshawna and shielded her; taking the full blast of the Bullet bees that were meant for her.

"Idiot! I knew you would do that... Harold cackled as Marik collapsed in anguish; Leshawna teary eyed at the sight of her unconscious lover.

"You Bastard!" she bellowed. She was beginning to believe that she was going to die... but not without a fight.

"I wont let you kill him!" She yelled out as she picked up Marik's m-37 shot gun and pointed it at harold who simply snickered as he stood before his ex with a sinister grin.

"My dear Leshawna..." With a wave of a hand the bees surrounded her from all sides. "...Attacking me would be futi-."

All of a sudden Harold stopped in mid sentence only to feel multiple sharp stings. "Fuck! what's wrong now?" he looked down to see two tranquilizer dart in his stomache and three halfway in his shoulders.

"Gotcha..." a familiar voice bragged weakly. Looking over his shoulder to see a battered Marik holding a handheld Tranq gun with his signature grin. "Told you...*cough* gotta...do better than...that.'

"How are you still aliiiiive?" Harold's words became slurred as he felt as if he would vomit... "What is this?"

"Poisionous Tree Frogs... local residents of this jungle. I grabbed a couple while you were in the middle of your monologue... you should be dead but due to your power, it'll take some time before you die but paralysis is 100% guaranteed... within a few seconds." Marik stood up barely and limped towards Harold who fell to his knees in agony...

"I cant... die... not like... this!" He tried to summon his bee's but found it to be futile without the use of his limbs.

"Its over..." He held his mk22 pistol at his opponents head. But before he could pull the trigger, a gust of wind blew him back next to Leshawna.

After gathering his composure, he saw that it was a hooded Trent clothed in a large cloak who now had the wounded Harold army style.

"You will soon experience... true sorrow..." then he disappeared in the wind.

"Dammit..." Marik punched the ground causing his fists to bleed."He got away..."

"Marik?" he looked over at his injured girlfriend; cradling her in his arms.

"Yes...?" he asked as he stroked her hair, when she pulled him into a long passionate kiss, which surprised him. But he did the only thing that came naturally. He returned the gesture.

"...I love you.." He smiled then kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Leshawna. I dont know what I'd do if I lost you..." she smiled as he lifted her up and carried her bridle style back to the campsite. She snuggled up extremely with a smile and a tear falling from her eyes.

"I know that now..." she whispered.

**Groznyj Grad [western wing secret area]**

The VIPER members were scattered around the room, when Trent had arrived with Harold who was barely clinging to life at this point.

"So I see..." Alejandro stepped from the darkness with Courtney by his side.

"Harold was defeated and he medical-"

"Its too late... the poison has already ravaged 80% of his vital organs. Pretty soon his lungs will cease to draw air and his heart will stop pumping blood. Set him down here." Alejandro pointed to the middle of the room. Trent nodded and obliged.

"Fellow brothers and sisters it seems that our former comrades pose more of a threat..." he announced when Harold began to struggle to get up.

"I-Im fine... I w-will not d-d-die Al..." he almost tipped over when Alejandro caught him and helped him back up.

"I understand..." He smiled a little which seemed to ease Harold's uneasiness, but that didnt last when his boss's gaze changed to a demonic glare and his smile dropped. "Unfortunately..."

*Bang*

Harold fell back his head half blown off by what seemed to be a saw off shotgun... Courtney nearly cringed at the sight of her now deceased comrade was lying in a pool of his own blood and brain matter. Then Alejandro stood up with blood on his face & clothes and scanned the room; seeing the remainder of his team giving him an approving look.

"...you will not see the ultimate dream that the rest of us have envisioned. And neither will the rest of you if you fail like he did today! I will not tolerate failure and I can promise you that if you do fail, you'd better pray to God that they finish you off before I find out, understand?" his venomous eyes looked around again seeing the nods from the rest of the group that stood. "Very good... now lets allow Marik and his team the opportunity to savor this 'victory' for a while... DISMISSED!"

As the group began to leave, Alejandro pulled Justin aside.

"I have a special job for you..." \

**Name:Harold**

**Codename: The Pain  
****Status: Eliminated**

**Wow so Harold a.k.a. The Pain has been killed. Actually, I didnt originally have this scripted like it is now. He was to be killed by Dj and Heather but I thought that wasnt realistic enough and seemed to be too much of a fantasy. Maybe some other time...but now with Harold eliminated, what are the plans that Alejandro have for the VIPER organization? Oh Harold fans...NO FLAMES! I really didnt know how to kill him properly and wanted him to go down with a bang (no pun intended...) but it was more dramatic this way... Review and send your feed back**


	15. Chapter 15: What we've waited for

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. Well Ive decided to give Duncan and Gwen another chance at a whole chapter but thats next chapter... time now for the mature sexual scene lol. I hope that you enjoy it...**

**Chapter 15: What we've waited for...**

**Omega Squad**

After that irritating battle with Harold, Marik and Leshawna were wiped out. Dj and Heather decided to take in the sites and pick up some herbs and find food for the night while the two sleep in their tent. Unfortunately, Marik just couldnt sleep and was just staring at the roof of the tent.

"Baby?" Leshawna whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just thinking..." his eyes not leaving the roof.

"About...?" she asked impatiently.

"Us..." Leshawna was wide awake now and sat up.

"What about us?" she sounded worried.

Marik smirked at his girlfriends expression. "Just that I've been having-" but he was stopped by her pressing her lips on his.

"You're having urges and you dont wanna touch yourself?" she giggled. Now Marik was staring wide eyed.

"How's you figure...?"

"Because..." she traced outlines on his bare chest with her index finger and bit her bottom lip. "I've been the same way..."

Marik chuckled and kissed his girlfriend pulling her on top of him. She eked out a moan when he put his hands on her side.

"Mmm- whats wrong?" he asked half confused and half curious.

"Nothing, sugar. Im just a little sensitive there thats all..." Marik raised an eyebrow and smirked a devious smirk. Immediately he flipped her over so that he was on top. They shared another passionate kiss when he unhooked her bra letting her Triple D breast to leap out of their prison. He cupped the left breast while sucking on the right which caused Leshawna to moan in pure pleasure... his tongue tracing cirles on her hard nipples.

Leshawna's breathing became harder and faster as she felt her flower become wet. He took notice to this and continued until Leshawna took charge and turned him on his back. Marik then felt a sense of confusion and more larousal now that Leshawna was on top. She pulled down his pants and let his 9"erection pop out. Leshawna simple giggled as her boyfriend's erection and decided to have a little fun of her own.

She gently kissed the head softly causing him to moan this time in pleasure. She then took his manhood in her mouth and bobbed up and down slurping as she felt him tense up in ecstasy. This only seemed to please her more as she went faster on his member making his jerk out of impulse. She then stopped and began to straddle him as he tried desperately to gasp for air from the oral stimulation he had just recieved.

They gazed lovingly into each others eyes and shared a final kiss before she began to bounce up and down on his stiffened dick. The pleasure they both felt was intense as he seemed to hit all the right spots in their escapade. ALmost immediately, she came in utter bliss and crashed her lips into his to muffle the scream she felt would erupt out of her. Marik licked and kissed her neck bit hard on her collar bone which only added to the sexual bliss. He then stopped and flipped her over and kissed every inch of her body from head to toe while she tried to gather her thoughts. Then without warning, he entered her again much to her delight and thrusted in filling her completely with his throbbing member.

Pumping in and out of her, he noticed her biting her lips in a mix of pleasure and pain. That's when he realized that she was a virgin. With wide eyed terror, he stopped and gazed at her; breathing heavily.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked between breaths.

"Were you a virgin before all this?"

She winked at him... then kissed him again.

"Lets just say I personally saved myself for this moment with you." He smiled that smile that she loved so much "Please continue..." she eked out like a little child making him chuckle before resuming his duties. Pumping inside he changed his tactics and pumped slow and smoothly while kissing her breast again. She couldnt take it anymore and came again before finally laying back in pure orgasmic heaven. Marik felt a weird feeling and attempted to pull out but was thwarted when Leshawna wrapped her legs around his body preventing escape... and without a second thought he came, filling her with his warm seed. She moaned once more at the wonderful feeling the enveloped her inside.

Afterwards he collapsed next to her with a worried expression on his face. She looked over at her boyfriend.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I just inpregnated you..." He chuckled half nervous. "Are you ready for what's to come?"

She planted another kiss and cuddled under his muscular frame. "I can handle it if you can...Marik I love you and if I am pregnant, then Im glad it was by you and only you."

He held her close; kissing her forehead and felt his eyes become heavy.

Leshawna looked up at him and giggled. "Whats so funny?"

"Its just this is the second time in one day that you've proved that you loved me." she admitted.

"Well hopefully there will be no more doubts about how I feel..." he joked.

"By the way two things I wanted to ask you..."

"Fire away." he whispered in her ear making her giggle again.

"One: What are we going to say to Dj and Heather once they find out?" Marik raised an eyebrow and put on that signature smirk.

"Well Im sure that Dj will be having his own sexual issues to sort out with Heather."

Leshawna's eyes went wide. "He likes that girl?"

"More like LOVES... He wouldn't stop talking about how he felt about her so Im sure he wont mind our little... funtime."

"Okay...and two: What are you going to do about Alejandro and Courtney once we find them..."

"More like what are WE going to do when we find them and lets worry about that when we reach that point." he kissed her nose as she smile.

"I like the sound of that... I like that alot."

"Really? and what if I wanted us to get married someday soon after this mission is over?"

She kissed his chest then his lips softly

"I'd love the sound of that even more..."

"Well then lets get some rest. The faster we end this, the better..."

She shifted her body again; feeling his warm embrace as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight... I love you, Marik."

"Goodnight, Leshawna. I love you too."

And with that they drifted into a deep sleep.

**Finally it is done... My first smut scene. Send me reviews on what you thought of it and keep reviewing ideas for me to incorperate in the later chapters Im always open to new ideas and appreciate those who follow this story. What is this plan that Alejandro has in store for the agents of C.R.O.W. and how does Justin, The Fear fit in all this? Who is the next target? I'll give you a hint... Its not Marik and Leshawna lol**

**That just leaves Duncan & Gwen, Bridgette & Geoff, and Dj & Heather. Send reviews on who you'd like to see go at it with The Fear...**


	16. Chapter 16: Rescue Plan

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. Well Ive decided to give Duncan and Gwen another chance at a whole chapter and here it is. It took some time for me to come up with a good story for this group mostly because Im the type of writing**

**Chapter 16: Rescue Plan**

**Outside Granniny Gorki**

Duncan and Gwen had finally made it to there destination after discreetly following the two cyborgs that took Geoff and Bridgette captives. They had to sneak through a warehouse, avoid booby traps in a small forest region, and finally after narrowly two attack dogs, crept under a hole at the bottom of the west wall that surrounded the compound. Now they were both safely hidden under a tank and were contimplating there next move.

"Gwen, what should we do? I cant decided whether to just go in blasting or try to sneak in." He asked smirking at her. She could only giggle at his referance to his former criminal background.

"Maybe we can sneak in and take down two of the scientist then dress up like them to lower suspicion. That way we can walk right through them without them noticing..." she let out a wide grin.

"Um... one problem..." Duncan pointed up to the three guards who seemed to be in seperate places ever three seconds. Gwen analyzed the situation and came up with a plan.

"Do you still have that tranq prototype?" He nodded and took out the gun from his pack. Okay when the Guards seperate again take out the one the heads into the dark grassy area on the west inner wall. That will cause the second one to go check on him. Take him out with the tranquilizer, and I will snipe the third through his radio communicator so that if we mess up, they cant call for back up."

Duncan gave a look of wide eyed excitement. "That there is why I like you."*

Gwen eked out a blush then quickly regained her composure. "Okay so lets get this under way."

Duncan nodded and positioned himself for a decent shot that would knock out the soldier immediately without complication. Pretty soon, after much irritatingly waiting, the desgnated soldier finally walked to his scanning post to Duncan's delight. He shot the gun hitting the guy in the neck taking him down with ease. Pretty soon the second one came and met the same fate.

"My job's done sunshine... you're up." Gwen nodded and positioned her SVD Dragonov sniper rifle as the soldier was walking in range. The soldier then stopped out of nowhere much to her disdain. "Dammit, keep going..."

Duncan heard a low growling. Wideeyed, he looked out from behind their location and saw an attack dog growling at him.

"N-nice dog..." he whispered in terror. "Don't bark... or bite for that matter..."

*Bark bark!*

Duncan shot his tranq out of reflex and knocked the dog out instantly. He sighed but grew even more alarmed when he saw a pair of footsteps standing next to the unconscience animal.

"Shit shit shit..." he cursed under his breath. The person looked to be moving slowly down when all of a sudden-

"Boo!"

"Ahhh!" he yelled hitting his head on the bottom of the tank.

"Haha gotcha Duncan!" laughed a familiar voice. Duncan wanted to be furious but couldn't find the nerve as he crawled out from under his hiding spot.

"Damn, Pasty... You sure did at least thats what I wanted you to think-" his girlfriend giggled at his plight then pulled him towards the building door.

"No time, we got our friends to save..."

But to their surprise, they saw the very two they were trying to save knocking out what seemed to be the last of the guards.

"Geoff..." Duncan called out. He looked as if he was brutally beaten with welts, bruises, and even a black eye to boot. But this didnt shock Duncan one bit.

"Duncan, dude... Bout time you guys got here." Geoff put on his trademark grin. Bridgette ran up and hugged Gwen and Duncan.

"Yeah we thought we'd never see you again."

"Um... How's you guys get out? I thought this place had like almost as much security as in Groznyj Grad?" Gwen asked with her eyebrow raised.

"First lets get out of here, sunshine. Then we'll get the info." Duncan suggested which they all agreed.

**Forest Region**

They made it out without detection and decided to take shelter inside a small cave near the southern area. Geoff, taking off his cowboy, headed over to Duncan who had just succeeded in making a fire.

"So, ready to tell of your great escape?" the former delinquint asked.

Geoff looked back at a sleeping Bridgette and nodded.

"Here's what went down bro."

**{Flashback Geoff's POV}**

I remember being thrown in some grimy old cell where Bridgette and I were seperated. I started to doubt that we would even survive in there until about three hours later I fell out of my cot and noticed an open air duct completely hidden. I decided to use it after the final guard made his rounds. I crawled over to Bridgettes duct and had to force the thing open so she could get out. After crawling for about 15 minutes, she managed to see an exit which just so happened to lead to the weapons armory.

"Geoff look..." My girlfriend pointed at what looked to be an RPG-17 **(A/N: not role playing game either) **along with an assortment of high caliber weapons.

"Jackpot, Bridge!" the party boy hugged and kissed her.

"Thanks, but how do we get out?" she raised an unsure eyebrow at him.

Geoff gave her a puzzled look as if to say: I dont know...

"Maybe I can be of assistance, after all I do know this place inside and out." a familiar voice rang out from the shadows.

**Who is this voice and what does he have planned for our hero's Geoff and Bridgette find out in the next installment of Metal Gear Drama... Review review for my sake of writing lol **


	17. Chapter 17: A Taste of Fear

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. Well Ive decided to give Duncan and Gwen another chance at a whole chapter and here it is. It took some time for me to come up with a good story for this group mostly because Im the type of writing**

**Chapter 17: A taste of Fear ****{Geoff's POV}**

We turned around to see a hooded man in a cloak. He seemed to be hiding his face for some reason. Bridgette huddled under me while I stared to man down.

"Who are you? and why would you help us...?"

He only smirked and and removed his hood revealing himself to be...

"J-Justin?" We yelled in unison. His smirk quickly changed to a scowl that sent shivers down our spine.

"I see you've noticed that Im now as ugly as you common people. I have achieved my powers by realizing and bracing my fear... of being ugly!" he snapped at us. "But nevermind that... My group doesnt intend for you two to die here as prisoners. Those incompitent cyborgs weren't supposed to make contact with you but I guess a little deprogramming will fix the rebellion in them. We want you two to survive til we see fit for your pathetic group to die... at our hands."

I drew a gun that I saw from a box next to me but was met with Justin preparing to leave.

"Freeze, traitor dude..." he did as he was told.

"Head out that door and leave from the south entrance (front door). You should have no problem with getting out since the soldiers will be too busy with a certain commotion in 3... 2... 1..."

The next thing we know gunshots and an explosion were heard shaking the foundation of the building. Bridgette and I turned to assess what was going on, but when we turned around, Justin was gone...

**[flashback end/Normal POV]**

Duncan sat by the fire trying to make sense of what Geoff had explained.

"So he just let you and Bridgette go? Without incident?" he raised an eyebrow while Geoff only nodded.

"He said he had his reasons..." Geoff leaned back against the cave wall.

"Well lets go check the area, make sure there's nobody trying to ambush us."

When the guys stepped out they saw the sun was nearly over the horizon.

"Wow guess we should wake the girls up, huh?" Duncan chuckled.

As the two turned to wake up Gwen and Bridgette, Duncan noticed something was out of the ordinary.

"Geoff lookout!" he yelled as he pushed the party boy out of the way only to feel a sharp pain in his leg.

"Duncan, what's wrong?"

Duncan managed to get himself up and pulled out an arrow that was buried in his left leg.

"Damn, that hurt..." he winced as he held his wound. Geoff noticed this and helped his buddy to his feet only to have Duncan slump against the cave wall in pain.

"Dude, the arrow didnt pierce anything major did he?'

"Naw, I just feel weird." Duncan clutched his face trying to snap himself out of the state he was in.

"Well I see my poison worked after all..." both men looked up to see:

"Justin..." Geoff muttered. The former pretty boy model leaped down the tree branch that he was perched on, and stood in from of the two men; cross bow in hand.

"That intense searing pain youre feeling, Duncan, is the venom of the Brazilian Wolf Spider. It envelops the victim to a most delightful feeling of pain and suffering. If left unchecked, your heart would stop pumping and your lungs would cease to draw breath... but-" Justin tossed a syringe at the two which Geoff caught. "-it wouldnt be the victory i want... I'd rather you die... with FEAR!"

He threw off his cloak revealing his face to have serious deformed markings and tattoos. He wore a camo army vest that showed off his muscular frame.

"I want you to die at my hands not a poison... and i assure you that the contents of that syringe are the antivenom." Geoff immediately injected Duncan with the 'cure' and sure enough he started to feel like his old self.

Justin then snickered as he lauched his arms to the ground seemingly dislocating them then jumped onto the side of the tree and climbed backwards up.

"Now it is time for you to experience... TRUE FEAR!" he cackled.

**Okay so in true homage to the story I included the style of the original Fear in Metal Gear Solid with Justins ugliness and desire to spread fear throughout the battlefield. Im also going to give him a new power just to make the story more interesting. So keep it locked onto this story and dont miss the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18: Out of Options

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. I want to apologize to all who enjoy this story... Ive been neglecting this story for some time but I did work on some ideas and here they are. Hope you like them.**

**Chapter 18: Out of Options**

**Omege Squad**

Marik and company trekked through the harsh jungle, pushing through the harsh elements. The wind was blowing fiercely against the group knocking down Heather, who was caught by DJ.

"Damn, who knew the Soviet Union itself could beat us up?" Marik joked earning a push from his significant other.

"This is no time for jokes... We may need to make camp here or else get the full brunt of this storm!" Leshawna retorted.

Just as she finished saying that, two figures became visible in the distance. One male and one female...

"Who's that? Duncan and Gwen?" Dj groaned while attempting to shield Heather from the piercing wind.

Marik was barely able to open one eye but that's all he needed as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Guys? I think we should get out of here!" He yelled as a burst of flames travelled towards them.

**Alpha Squad**

Bridgette had just waken up when she noticed Gwen trying to keep the fire going.

"Hey..." she muttered groggily.

"Hey there, glad to see you're alright." The gothic agent replied with a soothing smile. "You've been sleeping for so long, I was worried you moved on to the next life..."

"Yeah, I did too... But where's the guys?"

"You know? Its been nearly two hours since they left for food. Lets go see what they're up to?"

When they walked out they saw a sight that they never expected to see. Geoff and Duncan were grounded on the floor by arrows shot by:

"Justin?" Bridgettes eyes grew large as she witnessed her boyfriend and Duncan struggling to free themselves.

"Now you two will understand... TRUE FEAR!" Justin shot duel arrows at both of them and expected to hear the sweet cries of pain and fear. Unfortunately, it was not the person he wanted to hear it from...

When the dust settled, Geoff and Duncan ripped away from the arrows and tried to regain their composure when they saw what made the sound.

"BRIDGETTE!" the party boy ran and held his girlfriend who was sprawled out on the ground unconscious with two arrows (one in her left leg and the other in he left shoulder). The tears just poured out of Geoff's eyes as he and Duncan tried to revive her. Justin looked on in horror as he realized what he did...

"No... What have I-" He was unable to finish his sentence. He felt a sharp pain engulf his neck as he crashed to the ground with a sickening thud.

Duncan looked over and saw Gwen perched on a nearby tree branch with a cold gaze in her eyes.

"Nice shot..." He congratulated.

"Thanks it was nothing... now what about Bridgette?" she questioned.

"It seems that its just a... paralysis poison... the arrow missed its mark. She'll be fine so long as we find some poisionious tree frog venom to counteract the poison in her system." Duncan studied her frame to confirm his evaluation.

Geoff was not satisfied and and grabbed his hand gun. He stormed at the immobile Justin who was smiling with a single tear escaping his eye.

"Go ahead... You'll be doing me a favor. I'd rather die by your hands than be-"

"What do you mean, Justin?" Duncan interupted.

"Alejandro, he... He gave us an ultimatum... Kill you or be killed. I knew that dying by your hands would be better than dying by his... I cant die like him..."

"Like who?" Gwen raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"H-Harold..." the group looked at him with wide eyed terror.

"You mean he killed his own team member?..." she eked out earning a nod from the once pretty boy.

"So kill me now if you have the guts... I'd rather face hell now than endure a painful damnation here on earth any longer."

"Leave him..." Geoff muttered causing Justin to go wide eyed.

"W-What?"

"If what you're saying is true then you deserve it... I dont care what he does to you... You suffering almost makes up for you almost killing Bridgette."

This came as a shock to Duncan. Never had he felt a chill run up his spine like this. Never had Geoff ever wished death and suffering on anyone.

"Dude, you sure?" he asked concerned.

"...yes" He removed the arrows and carried Bridgette and left into the mist towards an abandoned warehouse with Duncan following suit.

Gwen started to walk away but turned back to see Justin trembling in fear... She then pulled out a beaded rosary and put it around his neck.

"If I were you, I'd started praying..." she whispered in his ear. "Its ironic... You enjoy the fear of others yet you're in the midst of self fear now."

As she walked away... Justin could only mutter a single word...

"FEAR!"

**5 hours later**

"...and f-forgive me for I have s-sinned and-"

A gust of wind rushed towards Justin who for the first time in years felt at peace. No longer did his body tremble, nor did his mind rush with anxious thoughts. Then a foul stench filled the air as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw two figures...

"Alejandro... Courtney..." the pretty boy smiled a sad smile.

"You know why we're here right?" the girl asked.

"Do what you have to..."

In the distance, the members of Alpha squad could hear his cries. They all froze with fear except Gwen who continued walking with a single tear escaping her eyes and a smile on her face. "God Speed Justin..."

**Sorry the chapter is so short but the next chappie will be up very soon so keep it locked on this story and please review **


	19. Chapter 19: Sacrificial 'Lamb'

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. I want to apologize to all who enjoy this story... Ive been neglecting this story for some time but I did work on some ideas and here they are. Hope you like them. Caution: Slight smut and lesbian implications lol but no lemon...**

**Chapter 19: Sacrificial 'Lamb'**

**[Leshawna's POV]**

All I know is one minute a hurling ball of fire is headed in my direction. Now somehow, Im half naked, with my arm tied about my head and gasping for breath with a black plastic bag around my head preventing oxygen from getting in or out. I thought I was alone but thankfully that wasn't the case as my hanging body bumped into another who seemed to be struggling. Where am I? What is going on...?

**[Normal POV] **

As Leshawna continued to struggle, they could hear a door opening, then a pair of combat heels clacking on the hard metal floor.

"Well, what have we here? Two American soldiers..." The woman announced. "I assume this is Heather & Leshawna..."

The woman pulled off the plastic bags revealing herself to be a bloody Courtney. She observed her two captives and took in there frames. It appeared that they both were kept silent by a strip of duct tape plastered over their mouths to prevent any calls for help.

"I cant believe those two actually captured you two. Especially you, Leshawna..." Courtney ran her index finger across her captives stomach earning a moan in response. "Oh so the ebony 'goddess' likes this?"

"Courtney, status report..." Alejandro ordered stepping in the room.

"Eva and Trent failed to capture Marik and Dj but they brought us something even better..."

He gazed at his bounty and smiled a devious smile. "I see... and what a bounty it is."

He then called for two soldiers to come in.

"Take Heather and put her in a holding cell in the Western Wing near my quarters... I have plans for her." his eyes gleamed at the sight of Heather's teary eyed panicky figure.

The men did as they were told and hauled her away.

"What about Leshawna?" Courtney asked as he began to walk out. He turned back and smiled.

"She's your playmate for a while... but when you're done with her... Execute!"

As the door closed, Courtney turned to her new 'toy' who was whimpering in desperation...

"Guess we get to have fun now don't we?"

**[Forest Outside Groznyj Grad]**

Marik groaned as he pushed past the plants.

"How'd did this happen bro?" Dj just put a hand on his shoulder.

"Eva and Trent appeared and tried to make fried chicken out of us... Surprisingly we managed to hide after we crashed into a nearby lake... The girls were clearly taken by the two and I could've sworn I heard one of them say that Groznyj Grad was their intended destination."

"Oh yeah, thats right..." Dj simply chuckled trying to liven the mood. but to no avail. "So, what should we do? Wait for Duncan's squad or go in?"

"We should go in... Duncan and company-"

"-can take care of ourselves thank you very much..."

Both of them turned around to see an irritated Duncan and Geoff carrying a wounded Bridgette.

"Where's Gwen?" Duncan only bowed his head.

"She was captured not to long ago and we traced her coordinates to be around here."

"Marik, before we do anything else... can Bridge and I sit this one out? She's still recovering from our last battle."

Marik nodded. "Sure, but who did you guys fight?"

"Justin... He um was-"

"You dont have to say it... It seems that he was simply misguided." Dj interjected.

"So guess its the original trio going in huh? Haha..." Duncan gave that cocky smirk of his.

"Looks like it... You up for it Deej...?" The gentle giant turned and looked at the outskirts of the compound and looked back at his teammates.

"Lets go..." he muttered.

**[Torture Room]**

Courtney had just finished 'playing' with Leshawna when two soldier walked in.

"What are you doing interupting my fun time?" she snapped which resulted in both men nearly peeing themselves.

"I apologize, Joy but we've captured another agent and were told to bring her to you?" Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"Her?"

The men threw her to the ground. Courtney recognized all too well who this was.

"That pale skin? Black hair with teal tints to it? Onyx eyes?" she questioned. "Gwenny, you finally arrived..."

The gothic agent tried to protest but was unable to due to a cloth shoved in her mouth.

"Tie her up next to Leshawna... It seems that I get to kill two boyfriend stealers today..."

**Sigh another short chapter but its getting the ball rolling so keep reviewing. This story has reached the high point and I wanna end strong so only a few more chapters remain. Now that the squads are reunited, what is there plan? Where exactly is Heather and what will be Leshawna and Gwen's fate?**


	20. Chapter 20: The Fate's Desire

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. I want to apologize to all who enjoy this story... Ive been neglecting this story for some time but I did work on some ideas and here they are. Hope you like them. **

**Chapter 20: The Fates desire...**

The sun had disappeared and was quickly replaced with the bright full moon. The stronghold known as Graznyj Grad stood alert with guards patrolling every inch of the perimeter. Duncan, Marik, and Dj stood on the roof to the main wing.

"So... what's the plan chief?" the former delinquient whispered.

"Once we sneak in, you two go and find the girls... I'm going to find Alejandro & Courtney..."

"Whoa... remember we gotta deal with 'Elvis' and miss rage case too." Duncan reminded.

"You're right... so in case we end up against them contact the others so we can get a leg up on them." Dj nodded in agreement.

The three entered through a ventalations shaft and exacted their plan.

**[Prison Cell]**

Gwen and Leshawna looked on trying somehow to make sense of all that had happened.

"Ya know, I knew Courtney was a Bitch but this takes the cake..." Gwen choked out.

Leshawna could only laugh at her best friend.

"Yeah so how'd you get caught anyways girl?"

"After we left from defeating Justin... We were ambushed... I held back the main soldiers but was over powered by those cyborgs."

"What the? Cyborgs? seriously?" Leshawna had an expression of pure confusion when she felt a pang in her abdomen. Gwen took notice to this and gave a questionable gaze at her friend.

"Are you okay, Leshawna? You look kind of sick..."

She nodded not relinquishing her grip on her stomache. "I'll be fine, but can you keep a secret?"

"Of course..." The goth girl replied with a sweet smile. "You can tell me anything?"

Leshawna swallowed and contimplated once more before revealing her secret.

"I may be pregnant..."

This recieved a look of pure shock and surprise.

"You and Marik-?" She nodded smiling a sad smile.

"Yep, after we defeated Harold we decided to have a little fun, and I made him inpregnate me... He seems very excited though..."

Gwen smiled and hugged her best friend.

"He'll make a great father..."

**[Inner Gates of Groznyj Grad]**

Marik, Duncan, and Dj had successfully infiltrated the outer walls of the fortress and were safely hidden on top of a roof located on the south-east weapons lab.

"Guys, this is it..." Marik recited.

"All or Nothing..." Dj and Duncan added.

The three nodded and entered through an open air duct landing in the ammonitions department just a guard with brown hair walked past.

"Hmm? What was that?" the soldier asked, searching the surrounding area.

The three were quick and fortunate enough to hide behind a set of stacked boxes that kept just out of sight. Each had their weapons drawn; prepared to kill if needed. However, just as the unsuspecting guard was about to meet his end, a shrill voice took him by surprise.

"TYLER?" a blond haired soldier rushed and glomped him with excitement. "I've been looking all over for you.'

"Geez Lindsay, I told you that I had to do my hourly rounds or else The End will put an end to me.." Tyler rubbed his head in a mix of frustration and confusion.

"Oh yeah i totally forgot he he he..." the blond bimbo gave a sullen gaze to the ceiling. Tyler planted a short kiss and took her by the hand; taking her with him to complete his duties.

Once the 'couple' was out of earshot, the agent emerged from their hiding spots with a look of stupor.

"I can't believe it..." Duncan started while shaking his head.

"That we almost got caught?" Dj pondered while surveying the surrounding area.

"No... That his life was spared because of a dumb blond*" Duncan laughed.

"Marik, what now?" Dj looked at his brother who seemed deep in thought. "Brother?"

"We split up..." the focused Marik caught the two off guard.

"Whoa chief... You sure about-"

"Yes Duncan, Gwen and Heather are on the west wing... Leshawna is with Alejandro and..." He dropped his head in disapproval.

"Its cool, you dont have to say it, man. We got our orders so its no problem. Lets go Dj... We're burning daylight."

Duncan and Dj headed left towards the west wing while Marik kept straight from their current position. With each step, his gaze darkened, his eyes were determined, his heart no longer had the sympathy and love that it once held. It was replaced with a black manifestation of darkness. He knew it would come to this. Alejandro and Courtney would die this day or he would fall trying...

As he entered the darkness of the north corridor leading to the most treacherous wing in the entire fortress he whispered.

"Alejandro... Courtney... Judgement Day, is upon you..."

**Sorry it took so long but with summer being a bust and school, I hardly had time to be online but Im back and for all you fans of this story, here's a little gift... a synopsis of the next chapter.**

**1. Eva and Trent v. Dj and Duncan**

**2. The beginning of the end between Marik & Alejandro/Courtney**

**3. A new villain is revealed\**

**4. Everyone's [VIPER members] death will be revealed. Other than Harold's of course**

**5. What happens to everyone after the mission.**


	21. Chapter 21: Paying Tributes

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. I want to apologize to all who enjoy this story... Ive been neglecting this story for some time but I did work on some ideas and here they are. In the last installment, Leshawna had a heart to heart with Gwen about her pregnacy. Duncan, Dj, and Marik infiltrated the stronghold and are now on a collision course with the last remaining members of the VIPER unit. Also this is NOT the last chapter of this story.**

**Chapter 21: Paying Tributes**

**[Groznyj Grad-West Wing]**

Duncan and Dj walked down the long corridor for about 10 minutes when they came across a strange room. Curiously, they both entered scanning the entire perimeter for any signs of an ambush. Once they signalled the all clear Dj caught sight of groteque shapes hanging on hooks in a far corner.

"What the hell?" Duncan couldn't believe his eyes.

Dj only bowed his head in disappointment.

"Harold... Justin... How did this happen?"

"I guess Alejandro didn't take to kindly to failure..." Dj pondered.

"What happened to these guy...?" Duncan asked in utter disgust and disbelief.

**[Groznyj Grad-North Wing]**

After avoiding guards and dodging camera's Marik finally had a chance to just walk and think as he heard the clomping of his boots on the hard pavement.

_There isn't much time I must find them but... what's going to happen?_

His thoughts were interupted by a sudden chill that ran his spine.

"Hello, amigo..." the voice that spoke from the darkness gripped him like a python squeezing it's prey.

"Show yourself, Alejandro..." he spoke trying to regain his composure.

As the lights shown brightly temporarily blinding him. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw the very two he was looking for.

"It's good to see you again. We've been expecting to see you here soon." Courtney sarcastically taunted.

"I'd say that the feelings mutual but I'd be lying... Now where's Leshawna?" Marik's glare seemed to have an effect because once he and Courtney locked eyes, she had a moment of hesitation. He had sensed it but she quickly regained her own composure.

"Your Amor, is safely contained in the east wing of this fortress. I figured that you would expect to find me with her so I played drew a new card and played my hand only to have you fall into my trap..."

As soon as he finished, soldiers stormed the room and surrounded Marik leaving him no choice.

"I'll kill you!" he storm with a speed unseen at Alejandro only to have his kick blocked by Courtney.

He countered with another kick to Courtney while switching his body to another position connecting with her ribs. She crashed along into a few guards. With a look of temporary satisfaction, he turned only to recieve an iron punch to the jaw. This blow caused him to fade in and out of consciousness. The guards immediately grabbed him and took his limp body away.

**[West wing chemical facility]**

After surveying the corpses of Harold and Justin, the two headed to the next room . Dj decided to use this opportunity to check the computer database on what happened. After about 5 minutes he found what he was looking for.

**Subject: Harold**

**Age: 19**

**Codename: Pain**

**Status: Deceased... gunshot to head **

**Target(s): Marik & Leshawna**

"Wow this guy had it bad." Duncan tried to joke but Dj shook his head.

"That's not all, look at this."

**Killed by: Alejandro Burromuerto aka The End**

Duncan could only look on dumbfounded.

"This guy is seriously messed up!"

**Subject: Justin**

**Age: 21**

**Codename: Fear**

**Status: Deceased...Ripped apart limb from limb**

**Target(s): Duncan, Gwen, Geoff, & Bridgette**

**Killed by: Courtney aka The Joy**

"This is too much I dont wanna see anymore..." Duncan winced.

"Then permit us to put you out of your misery." a dark yet familiar voice shattered the think tenseness in the air.

The two agents turned around to see Eva carrying a flame thrower, and Trent wearing a hooded cloak and floating in the air.

"Great, just what we needed..." Dj held out his M67 shot gun while Duncan pull out his hand gun.

**[East Wing Torture Room]**

Marik hung from the banister limp from the abuse he had just endured. He was severely beaten, shock tortured, blindfolded, and used for a punching bag by Alejandro and Courtney.

"Now then Amigo, are you sure you can take anymore torture? This can end simply by you admitting that I've beaten you." he put on that trademark smile that made him so irresistable to women.

Marik remained silent however which infuriated the Latin Terrorist.

"ADMIT IT!" Alejandro attempted to throw another bone crunching punch when Courtney stopped him.

"I have an idea..." she gave him a peck on the lips and walked out.

Alejandro removed the blindfold and glared at his foe. Both men's eyes said all that needed to be said. His eyes revealed a wall of fire of hatred that could only be quelled by the utter destruction of his rival. Marik's eyes revealed a darkness that only wants to see Alejandro pay for all his crimes. All the betrayal, lies, attacks, and harsh words would play an intricate role in the man he was today.

"We're back..." Courtney giggled wickedly.

_We're? _Marik wondered. Just then, the only weakness he had came walking through the door holding her stomache and her head bowed in shame.

_Leshawna? No!_

**To Be Continued...**

**Here's another chapter written and done in less than 2 hours. I wanted to incorperate a sub chapter into a regular one as well so hope you like it. Review review review and let me know what you think will happen. If you're right I will add your character in my short sequel based on this story. so review and tell me how you think it will end...**


	22. Chapter 22: Unfortunate Circumstances

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. I want to apologize to all who enjoy this story... Ive been neglecting this story for some time but I did work on some ideas and here they are. In the last installment, the deaths of some VIPER members were officially revealed as Harold was shot in the head and Justin was ripped apart limb from limb. This chapter will be the first songfic chapter of the story and my first songfic ever so enjoy.**

**Chapter 22: Unfortunate Circumstances**

Alejandro noticed the expression on his advisary's face and immediately knew what Courtney was up to.

"Please... Proceed mi amor."

Courtney brought her captive in front of her lover and boyfriend who was still somewhat in shock.

"Let her go... Your vendetta is against me NOT her!"

But Marik's cries fell on deaf ears as Courtney forced Leshawna to her knees. Her hands were bound behind her back as Courtney pulled out what seemed to be a whip. Marik pleaded with tears running down his face but Courtney would oblige as she cracked the whip across the ebony agents back earning a horrific scream.

"Okay, you win... Youre better than me, Alejandro! You've always been better than me..." This caught the latin traitor's attention.

"I see, and is there anything you'd like to add? Like how I've beaten you?" Marik bowed his head in shame.

"You've defeated me..." The trademark smile grew on Alejandro's lips. "But not my comrades..."

Instantly, the smile disappeared. Infuriated, he punched Marik in the stomache resulting in him coughing out some blood.

"Take this piece of trash and his woman to the holding cell!" He stormed off; Courtney following close behind as the soldiers took a bloody & battered Marik and a scarred Leshawna away.

***Here it is the songfic part of this story lol **

**song: Always by Saliva**

**[West wing Lab]**

Trent glared at Duncan with a saddened gaze as Eva and Dj circled each other waiting for the other to make a mistake in their technique.

**I hear a voice say dont be so blind  
Its telling me all these things that you would probably hide**

Duncan lunged at Trent who narrowly dodged.

**Am I your only desire  
Am I the reason you breathe or am I the reason you cry**

Dj charged at the rageaholic who blasted the usually gentle giant with a small blast of fire knocking him back.

**Always Always Always  
Always Always Always  
I Just cant live without you **

Eva dashed at him with murderous intent busting Dj through the wall into the West Corridor. While trying to recover she noticed Dj trying to limp away.

"You cant hide from me you rat!" her voice echoing throughout the wing.

**I love you, I hate you I cant get around you  
I Breathe you, I taste I cant live without you**

Duncan used his CQC skills on Trent but the seemingly depressed man only smirked sadly while dodging the attacks with ease.

"Why did she pick you...?" he solemnly asked.

"Because I treated her better than you! You were so fucking emotional when she needed you to be strong for her!"

**I just cant take anymore this life of solitude  
I guess that Im out the door and now Im done with you**

"You stole her from me!" Trent shouted while sending what looked like a shockwave causing Duncan to crash into some electrodes. When Trent saw that Duncan wasn't moving he turned and walked away.

"Do you know why I was always better than you period?" The cloaked man turned to see the spot where Duncan was empty.

_What's going on? _he thought with a slight panic.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Trent felt bullets rip though him in blinding speed.

"I was a part of the Speed Division for two years, and leader of that division for at least three more years. I'm the fastest agent in C.R.O.W. You couldnt keep up with me even if you wanted to..."

Trent could only laugh though as he took off his cloak. Duncan looked in horror... "You dont understand... I am simply to good for you to kill with simple tricks."

**I see the blood all over your hands  
****Does it make you feel more like a man  
was it all just a part of your plan  
the pistol's shaking in my hand  
and all I hear is the sound**

Duncan dropped his gun, and charged at Trent once more only to have his punch caught.

"You dont get it! I cant be killed by external means..."

"In that case..." Duncan started. "Gwen loves me NOT you!"

**I love you, I hate you, I cant get around you  
I breathe you, I taste you, I cant live without you**

Trent's eyes widened in fear as he felt a sharp pain engulf him.

"Wha-? What are you doing?" he stumbled away.

"Me and Gwen made passionate love to each other, over and over again..." This sent a shockwave through Trent that forced him to his knees.

"Stop please..." he begged while gripping his chest.

**I just cant take anymore this life of solitude  
I guess that Im out the door and now Im done with you**

Duncan walked up to his former rival with a look of pure disdain.

"Unlike you I let Gwen be who she was and for that...? We're getting married after this is all over because I love her and she loves me..."

**I love you, I hate you, I cant live without you  
****I love you, I hate you, I cant live without you**

With all that was said, Trent collapsed and felt the pain leave his body. Finally he suffered the one thing that not only defeated him but brought his suffering to an end.

...Closure...

**I just cant take anymore this life of solitude  
I pick myself off the floor and now Im done with you**

**Always, Always, Always...**

Duncan kneeled down next to Trent's lifeless body and closed his [trent's] eyes as he whispered.

"Thank you for helping me realize... Enjoy the afterlife, Elvis..."

He stood to his feet and began to leave the area when he felt a calming breeze and heard a faint but clear voice say:

"Thank you, Duncan for freeing me of my prison..."

**Well now we're reaching the end now... only a few more chapters and then the end... Btw Trent died due to his heart stopped. He had a style of death similar to Justin's where he reached a point of remourse in his life and was truly a tortured soul. Remember to keep sending in those reviews and ending guesses. **


	23. Chapter 23: The Flames of Fury

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. I want to apologize to all who enjoy this story... Ive been neglecting this story for some time but I did work on some ideas and here they are. In the last installment, Duncan & Dj engaged Eva & Trent. During the battle Eva and Dj's fight has had a change of venue as the latter decided to lure Eva to another location for battle. Duncan and Trent had an exchange of words and techniques but it was Duncan's words that ultimately defeated Trent by revealing his true intentions with Gwen. In doing so, Trent found the one thing that released him from his human prison thanks to the delinquint who left with a lighter heart and a more determined demenear. **

**Chapter 23: The Flames of Fury**

Dj ran; his chest feeling tight, but no matter how far he ran, he could still hear the stalking footsteps of Eva right behind. After cutting around corners and corridors he leaned against a wall to catch his breath eventually thinking that he was safe for the time being. That is until...

"DJ..." his eyes widen in horror. "I know where you are..."

He picked himself up and started again. His legs were heavy and nearly limp but he pressed on until he saw the end of the road. In front of him was a simple room that looked to be the medical facilities. Quickly he darted inside and hid, hoping to have some sort of a plan.

"This could've been different, Dj..." Eva recited in a sing-song voice. "We would've been a great couple..."

_couple? _he thought to himself.

"We could've been the greatest agent couple in C.R.O.W. but you wanted that skinny bitch Heather! What does she have that I don't? Huh?"

Dj looked around the corner just out of Eva's sight and noticed she had a crazed look in her eyes coupled with tears. That's when he had an idea...

"Eva!" he stepped out in front of her.

She pointed her weapon at him much to his expectations.

"Why don't you tell me what this is really about?" His words hit there mark as her eyes seem to soften for a second but quickly changed back to hard and cynical.

"I-I fell in love you, DJ..." she kept her flamethrower firmly aimed at the gentle giant. "But you never gave me a second glance..."

Dj was taken aback but remained calm and composed. "Eva, I never knew... why didnt you say anything to me?"

"I dropped hints..." her voice was shakey and feminine now. "But you never noticed!"

Dj took a few steps towards a questionable Eva who was pondering whether or not to set him ablaze.

Meanwhile...

**[Heather's POV]**

I had barely escaped my 'cell' in Alejandro's quarters thanks to a stupid guard who was as smart as a goldfish in the sahara desert. Without thinking twice, he put his entire arm in my cage which gave me the opportunity to knock him out and recover the keys that he just so happen to have on his person. I dragged his unconscious body inside and stole his clothes that just happened to be a little snug since he was a size smaller than me. After masquerading as an officer for a while, I managed to end up in the holding/torture facility where I expected for Gwen and Leshawna to be. I found Gwen and Leshawna but they refused to leave. When I asked why they simply pointed to the other end of the hall.

"See for yourself..." Gwen quietly pointed.

As I approached the end of the hall, my boots clopped against the cold steel floors, I stopped at the door that read Torture Room. I looked back and they nodded, approving me to witness their true reasoning behind them staying. I opened the door, seeing a gruesome sight. Hanging from the middle banister was...

"Marik?" I saw his half naked frame scarred, bruised, battered, but yet when he looked up at me he only smiled that cheerful smile he always had.

"Hey, Heather..." His voice sounded like he was on the verge of breaking. "...tell me...how're the girls..."

I was truly speechless... I had never thought that I'd see him, not like this... Blood poured like streaks on nearly every inch of his body and I could've sworn that there were several open wounds that exposed his inner muscle.

"What? What did they do to you?..." I barely eked out.

"Oh this...?" he chuckled coughing a little blood out. "Alejandro and Courtney had their little fun time with me and they just left not to long ago... but nevermind that, are the girls safe?"

I nodded and he lowered his dead breathing a sigh of relief.

"They're still in the holding cell but I'll get them out-"

"Dont bother... they wont leave without, especially not Leshawna heheh... she's a stubborn one that girl. If I dont go, she wont go haha..."

**[normal POV]**

Heather then made a choice. She used her skills and got Marik down making sure that he didnt land on any of his open wounds. Then, dragging him down the hall, she picked the lock to the girls cell letting him rest in Leshawna's lap. She ripped off some of her own clothes to make wraps and bandages for his wounds and spoke encouraging words to him. Gwen and Heather began formulating a plan for what they would do to get out.

"I think we should at least make it to the weapon's armory. That way we can at least defend ourselves-"

Suddenly the door slammed opened and footsteps could be heard.

Heather and Gwen stood their ground and prepared for a fight while Leshawna propped a beaten Marik army style for leverage. As the figure neared the bottom of the steps they attacked.

"OW! What the Fuck?"

"Duncan?" The two sounded surprised.

"No it's santa clause... of course its me!" he wiggled them off of him and brushed himself off. "Glad to see you two care so much..."

Gwen rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck planting a kiss.

"I thought I'd never see you again..."

"Easy, Pasty... But I have to tell you something..." she gave him a questionable look. This entire mission made me realize just how much you mean to me..."

Her eyes lit up.

"What Im trying to say is that... if you wanna get hitched then Im all for it." her smile widened as she could feel the seriousness coming from Duncan's voice. "Because today reminded me of how much I really love you..."

"H-hey..." the entire group turned around to see Marik staggering to his feet. "I dont mind the lovey dovey crap... but remember we gotta mission to do."

"Hold on chief... you're in no condition to fight." Duncan interupted. "Here..."

He handed Leshawna a medical kit and she quickly began to wrap and tend Marik's wounds. Once she finished, he put on an extra army fatigue vest that Duncan had.

"I dont care... If im not doctor approved, Duncan..." Marik lifted his head. "Im not leaving this place until Alejandro and Courtney are dead..."

Marik's eyes showed the wears of war his hairs hung down but revealed enough of his eyes to show that the happy go lucky guy they all knew was gone only to be replaced with a demonic glare...

"I want him to suffer like we all have suffered..." Duncan nodded.

**Well another short chapter but i wanted to post something this week so here it is you all... review and keep those guesses coming. how do you thing the ultimate finale chapter will end? All ideas are welcome and the closest answer will be featured in an upcoming sequel.**


	24. Chapter 24: A Demon vs Hell

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. I want to apologize to all who enjoy this story... Ive been neglecting this story for some time but I did work on some ideas and here they are. Ive been on a mission to finish this story but it will by far my favorite story to write. Now then to all my real fans of this story and not the ones juts waiting for me to finish so I will start up TDR again, its truly a priviledge to write for you all and I appreciate all the love and ideas for this story. **

**Chapter 24: A Demon vs Hell**

Dj stood steadfast while Eva began to show signs of cracking.

"Dj I-I-I d-dont know what to do?" she began to cry.

"Eva, you're a beautiful woman. In fact when I first snuck in here, I heard a couple guards talk about how they'd like to date you or be with you..." his smile seemed to melt her cold heart.

"R-really?... They say that?" he nodded.

"Yeah... but your attitude causes them to become scared of you so you just have to take it easy..." she began to wipe a few tears and lowered her weapon.

*click*

"Eva what are you doing?"

It was Alejandro...

"I'm just-"

"You're hesitating! I suggest that you either kill him or I'll make sure that your little soldier dies you understand?" her eyes burst nearly out of her head.

*click*

She turned her head trying to hide the tears then quickly reassumed her dominant stance.

"I'm sorry, Dj... I have no choice but to do this."

Without a second thought, she blasted her flamethrower with the malicious intent of burning he ex crush to a crisp. He narrowly dodged the flames diving for cover behind some boxes. She continued to torch the room trying to destroy the 'threat'.

"Dammit... Gotta end this quick..." Dj thought to himself.

Leaping out he shot 6 rounds at Eva hoping to land a hit, but it seems that the flames engulfed them all.

"Ha gotta do more than that, worm!" As she took a menacing step closer she noticed that her legs were beginning to give out from under her. "What the hell?"

"Those werent regular rounds. They were tranquilizers capable of taking down large animals as well as humans..." he smiled as Eva nearly collapsed and fell into a coma like sleep. "I didnt have the heart to kill you so I did the next best thing."

Walking off Dj felt a form of release from the guilt that haunted him throughout this short ordeal.

**[West wing outside]**

The group managed to get out of the holding area and just barely made it out of the compound and into the inner walls when Gwen heard a noise. With her mk22 drawn, she scanned the surrounding area only to recieve a boot to the jaw. Leshawna, caught her friends as the figure quickly moved back revealing itself to be:

"Courtney!" Duncan roared as he proceeded to attack only to be stopped by Gwen who stretched her hand out in front of him.

"Duncan take Marik and get out of here... Leshawna and I got this."

Duncan was hesitant but obliged as he and Heather took Marik away. Gwen and Leshawna nodded at each other and faced Courtney who wore a devilish sneer on her face.

"So you bitches think you can take me on? Think again, but you're welcome to try."

"Courtney..." Leshawna started. "Tell me something..."

Courtney looked slightly caught off guard for a second as did Gwen.

"Did you really love Marik or was it a game the entire time..."

Her eyes grew wide in shock.

"What kind of question is that?" she seemed to be somewhat offended.

"Just answer the damn question..." Leshawna gave her a steel gaze.

"Fine, if you must know..." Courtney smirked and returned the glare. "...No, I never did... I only went with him because I knew you liked him and even afterwards once he rose up in the ranks, I just went along for the ride."

This sparked a fire that burned deep inside Leshawna. Within seconds she was in front of Courtney and landed a jaw rattling punch to her face.

"Then I dont have to feel guilty about killing you!"

For the first time in nearly 15 years of her life, she felt fear... fear for her life.

**Sorry this chapt. is so short but i needed a filler chapter. As you've probably wondered Eva wasnt killed, she was sedated thanks to the goodness in Dj's heart. And now the plot thickens with Leshawna breaking out against Courtney... Whats going to happen? Read on and find out in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25: Wounds of War

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. I want to apologize to all who enjoy this story... Ive been neglecting this story for some time but I did work on some ideas and here they are. Ive been on a mission to finish this story but it will by far my favorite story to write. Now then to all my real fans of this story and not the ones juts waiting for me to finish so I will start up TDR again, its truly a priviledge to write for you all and I appreciate all the love and ideas for this story. **

**Chapter 25: Wounds of War**

Duncan finally got Marik to a 'safe zone'. Putting him down he began to nurse the excessive wounds...

"Heather, hand me the gauze..." nothing. "Heather?"

He turned around to see that he and Marik were alone in the bitter cold.

"Where did she-?"

"Duncan..." the delinquent looked at his partner. "You gotta go back, now..."

**[North Underground wing]**

Dj was nursing a slight burn wound on his arm and right leg. His clothes were singed, tattered, and barely clung to him. Catching his breath, he removed his shirt just as he heard loud footsteps.

"Oh this just isnt my day huh?" he whispered to himself.

Clutching his gun he waited around the corner preparing for whatever threat was approaching. Timing his attack, he turned the corner and prepared to kill when...

"Dj?" a raven haired girl cried.

"H-Heather?"

She lept into his arms and enjoyed his embrace.

"Babe I missed you..." he whispered in her ear. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head no. "Im fine but..."

"But what?"

"Marik...he was injured severely by Alejandro."

Dj smiled and conforted his girlfriend.

"My brother will pull through dont worry about that. We need to get the rest and get out. Now..."

Heather nodded and they proceeded to find an exit.

**[Gwen and LeShawna]**

The two charged directly at Courtney who barely snapped out of it to dodge a high/low combo strike. Gwen immediately shifted her body and landed a kick to Courtney in her side. Before she could even check on the severity of the kick, Leshawna began to unleash a hellacious flury of combo's that she was barely to block.

_"What the-? How's she so fast?" _she thought to herself.

Leshawna continued the onslaught until Courtney saw an opening. While she [Leshawna] came down for a kick she tripped Gwen throwing her into the volumptuious agent. This gave her time to catch her breath and to strategize.

As the two charged again Courtney flipped out of the way only to be backed into a wall.

"Gotcha now!" Gwen roared.

Courtney smirked and pushed herself off the wall and shot passed both girls within a blink of an eye. Without realizing, Gwen and Leshawna felt a sharp pain in their shoulder and collapsed on the ground. As they tried to get up there bodies wouldnt respond.

"Dammit... How'd this happen?" Gwen struggled but no avail.

The next thing they heard was the clip-clop of Courtney's boots on the hard tiled floor. Her shadow engulfed the two as she pulled out her gun.

"Time for this to end now..." Courtney smirked wickedly.

"Youre right about that Courtney..." a familiar voice rang in her ear along with the cocking of a gun on her head.

Leshawna and Gwen looked in shock as Courtney's eyes grew wide. She turned around slowly; dropping her weapon. Standing before her was none other than Marik, who had a pure demonic glare at her. His battered body and scars made him look even more evil causing Courtney to tremble slightly. His once carefree brown eyes, were replaced with vicious slitted eyes that spewed out murderous intent. His smile that she loved so much was buried under a rock hard scowl. She felt a shiver run up her spine as he began to speak.

"Figured I catch you here... Predictible Courtney..." His words pouring out like venom. For the first time in years, she felt fear. Fear for her life at the hands of her former lover.

"You- you wouldnt kill me w-would you?" she stuttered; her eyes begging for any sign of mercy that was still available.

The scowl shifted to a wicked grin that caused her body to shake violently.

"Without hesitation..." her heart sank.

"I wouldnt be so quick to pull the trigger, Amigo..." His eyes betrayed his cool disposition. He looked around to see the man who started all of this, the man who caused him and his friends so much had two single action army's aimed at Gwen and Leshawna's head.

He had forgot that they were still unable to move, let alone defend themselves. Courtney's fear began to slowly disappear as she confidently step away to Alejandro.

"Drop your weapon, and I may spare them..." Marik complied reluctantly.

As the gun clacked against the floor, Alejandro's sinister smirk widened.

"Courtney would you be so kind as to keep these two contained?" she looked at him questionably.

"Why not kill them here...?"

"Because... I mi Hermano to fight me at his best. And he wouldnt be able to do that if he has nothing to fight for. So bind them and watch the fireworks." he cockily responded.

"Im NOT your brother... not anymore. I grew out of your shadow years ago..." Marik huffed.

"You were ALWAYS his favorite! His go to guy, you did everything he told you to and in return he showed you more love than I..." Alejandro roared. "I deserved to be showed some type of respect!"

Both men's eyes were locked on one another as Courtney finished securing their hostages.

"What are you babbling about END?" she barked much to his irritation.

"Care to tell her, Alejandro? Or should I?" Alejandro nodded not relinquishing his glare.

"Remember when I told you that Chris adopted me?" Courtney nodded.

"I wasnt the only one he adopted that day... Alejandro was also orphaned after his parents were murdered. We ended up meeting in an alley where we fended for ourselves." All three girls eyes widened. "We kept each other safe, he was my big brother... until one day we were taken to an orphanage. A few days later, I was adopted while Alejandro was never given a chance until Chris came around. In the meantime, I was taken in by Dj's mom who served as my guiding light and helped me to get over the guilt of leaving Alejandro alone in that hell whole... couple of years later, she died of a mysterious illness that ravaged her body from the inside out. After the funeral Dj and I were 'adopted' by Chris and thats where I saw Alejandro again, only this time... he hated every fiber of my being and sought to out do me whenever Chris would show me favor."

"It wasnt fair!" the Latino yelled out in hatred. "You got everything I wanted. A home, a great life, even love..."

"It wasnt my choice to leave. I was a little kid, you saw that I didnt want to leave you behind!" Marik roared back.

"Well now it gets settled right here. We decide who is the better brother... Once and for all!" Alejandro darted at lighting speed at Marik who just barely caught his fists struggling in a test of strength. "Face it... Im stronger than you, Hermano! You cant win!" he maniacally ranted.

Both men pushed off each other and engaged in the inevitable battle that would decide the war between the two. As the Latino threw a punch, Marik ducked and landed a bone rattling kick to his ribs. Then came a flurry of punches to the face and stomache that caused the former to stagger before laughing.

"You've gotten better..." Alejandro admitted through gritted teeth. "But its still not enough!"

Out of no where, Alejandro managed to slip behind Marik and kicked his still opened wounds on his back. He fell hard struggling to catch his breath and get back up as his enemy stalked his prey. He pulled out his katana and smirked demonically.

"It's been a pleasure knowing you bro, and hopefully we'll meet again..." his eyes showed a slight sign of remorse. "...In HELL!"

His blade came down on the now defenseless Marik, as Leshawna and Gwen let out muffled screams...

**Sorry this took so long but its almost over. this chapter was particularly my favorite to write as there is a great deal of truth within the conflicts. The next chapter will be the actual fight and more details on the history between Marik and Alejandro so hope you all enjoyed this chapter and review your opinions whether positive or negative.**


	26. Chapter 26: Ultimate Warriors

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. I want to apologize to all who enjoy this story... Ive been neglecting this story for some time but I did work on some ideas and here they are. Ive been on a mission to finish this story but it will by far my favorite story to write. Now then to all my real fans of this story and not the ones juts waiting for me to finish so I will start up TDR again, its truly a priviledge to write for you all and I appreciate all the love and ideas for this story. **

**Chapter 26: Ultimate Warriors**

As the blade came crashing down, Marik raised his hand and caught it. As the metal pierced his hand, he pushed into it he continued to resist Alejandro's attempt to kill him. Finally the Latino hopped back as Marik staggered to his feet. With each man glaring at the other, both could remember the old days...

**15 years ago {New York City}**

A little boy was trudging in the snow on a cold December night. The moon was high up in the sky as he found his way into a dark alley trying to find shelter. As he attempted to crawl in a box, he was snatched up by a much older child.

"Hey that's my box! Get lost!" the boy tossed him into a brick wall nearly knocking him out. The much larger boy stalked his prey who was struggling to just survive and keep from freezing to death. He felt a tight grip on his raggedy collar lift him up when a defiant voice rang out from the distance.

"Put him down, Miguelito!" the scruffy looking kid walked slowly, radiating with confidence.

"Back off, Alejandro... This is MY turf... and I'll do what I-" The boy couldnt finish his sentence due to a small fist colliding with his stomache then another to his jaw causing him to drop the injured boy in the snow.

The boy staggered back trying to regain his composure. In the meantime, a young Alejandro grabbed the semi conscious boy and darted as fast as he could. Hearing the boy yelling out in the distance, he figured that he wasnt too far behind. Zigzagging through the mounds of snow that collected on the streets, he managed to end up in the very alley where all of this started.

"What? Dammit..." the Latino uttered before hearing the sound of snow crunching behind him. Turning around he saw the same boy fuming mad.

"That was a dirty move Al..." The boy smirked but the anger in him was evident. "Now I gotta kick your ass..."

Setting the boy down, Alejandro did his best to prepare for what was to come, he felt a tug on his coat. Looking back he saw the boy staggering to his feet. Once up on his feet, the boy jumped and shoulder tackled the boy in the stomache who attempted to get a sneak attack in on the unsuspecting Alejandro. The older boy slinked away as fast as he could knowing that he couldnt take on two people at once. Alejandro looked stunned for a split second but regained his composure as the little boy turned around.

"Hey kid..." The little boy showed that he was paying attention. "...Thanks..."

"Marik. My name's Marik..." the boy brushed his hand through his hair.

"Well from now on, we're brothers... and Im Alejandro." The latino youth grinned.

**[present day]**

Both men stood only an arms length apart. Both were exhausted but kept a steady glare at the other. In Marik's eyes were a look of betrayal and vengeance while in Alejandro rested a look of Jealousy and Insanity. Courtney looked on with a mix of disbelief and confusion.

_How could these two have been family?_ she thought to herself.

She was so deep in thought she never noticed an ever so familiar delinquent sneak up behind her.

"Surprise, Princess..." he cocked his gun that was aimed at the back of her head. "Im going to need for you to untie Gwen and 'Shawna. Then drop to your knees."

Alejandro and Marik immediately turned to see Duncan each with mixed emotions.

"Courtney? How you have been so stupid to let him reduce you to this? You worthless, insignificant, bitch!" Alejandro roared.

His words cut Courtney deeper than any knife could ever try. She never thought, in a million years, that the man who 'loved' her would ever say such things to her. Tears welled up in her eyes and for the first time in two years, Marik saw what looked to be a form of humanity in her. Infuriated, he lunged at the Latino who he once claimed to be his brother and punched him square in the jaw causing him [Alejandro] to slide on the ground as he fell.

"Now I remember..." he started. "...Why we disbanded..."

Alejandro wiped the blood off his lip and he propped himself on his left arm.

"Yeah? And why's that?"

"We had two seperate views of life..." He closed his eyes and smiled sadly. "I only fought as a means to survive on the streets... You fought for reputation. Even when we were orphans in the system. I acted pleasent so that I could escape that hell hole."

Tears began to well up in Marik's eyes as he opened them again. "I never wanted to leave but once someone said that they wanted to adopt me... I was torn... I never wanted to leave you behind, but you seemed content with how everything was going on in that damned facility."

"You didnt have to leave!" Alejandro barked. "You could've stayed with and-!"

"What? Do what? Get constantly beaten up by the other kids who you bullied? Continue to be punished for your sins?" Marik now had enraged gaze that was buried deep behind his eyes. "Everytime you bullied somebody or beat up someone in the orphanage, they would come after me simply because they knew they couldnt take you on themselves. I dont remember a day without crying myself to sleep, without bloody bruises and broken bones, without my 'big brother' to protect me!"

Courtney couldnt contain herself and managed to push past Duncan and the girls as she fled the scene. As she exited the room, Dj, and Heather entered, never realizing that their enemy was just there.

"What's going on, Duncan?" the gentle giant wondered curiously.

"Marik and Alejandro... Seems that there's family relations here that none of us knew about..." the delinquent held the goth girl as Dj scratched his head in guilt.

"Actually, Duncan..."

**[NYC Saint Homanick Orphange]**

"Mommy, why are we here again?" a young jamaican boy complained.

"Shush, Dj... today you will finally get a new brother." a short woman popped him gently in his lower back.

They walked across the dank hall that seemed to not have been cleaned in years. The sounds of rampaging children both young and old, made Dj a little fearful. Once they arrived at the front desk, Dj looked around to see a small group of children who were surrounding what looked to be a small child around his age. Curiousity got the better of him, as he walked over to see who or what everyone was doing. Once he reached his destination, he noticed the boy cringed in pain on the ground trying to resist crying in front of his persecutors.

"Aw is the little baby gonna cry for us?" the eldest boy jeered. "Or is he gonna fight back for once?..."

The boy threw up his hand to land the finishing blow when Dj yelled out. "Stoppit!"

The crowd looked back with amusement as they then stalked towards Dj who was frozen in fear. The boys were mere inches from adding another victim to their 'hall of pain' when a weird, yet familiar voice yelled out.

"Leave him alone!"

Everyone, looked back to see the very boy that was tortured, standing up, blood dripping from various parts of his body. The look in his eyes was no longer that of fear and timidness. It was replaced with a look of courage and bravery.

**[Present Day]**

Duncan looked shocked as did LeShawna & Gwen.

"So what happened?" the Goth asked.

Dj smirked. "He beat them all... as if he was a new person. I never any type of weakness in him from that moment on."

"Alejandro..." Dj started. "You'd be better in just surrendering and abandoning this futile mission. Marik has you beaten and you know it."

The gentle giant walked and helped his older brother who finally gave into his bodies desire. Slowly limping away, he looked back at his fallen 'brother' and turned away from an embarrassed Alejandro. The latino, wouldnt accept this however, and dashed after Leshawna who was the closest target.

"...Then I'll kill your precious bitch!"

*Bang*

Everyone stood frozen for what seemed like years. The image that stood before them was that of Courtney holding a smoldering glock at a now fatally injured Alejandro. He was clutching his stomache with a wide eyed look of disbelief.

"Marik..." she whispered, her gaze still on Alejandro. "Im...Im sorry... for everything..."

"Courtney..." he started before she shook her head.

"Go... there is still one more person for you to kill..." The group looked in confusion. "He... started all of this... the organization, the mission, the terrorist alliance... everything. He's the reason you and Dj were orphaned... He killed your mother, and adopted you directly after..."

"You cant mean...?"

Courtney looked back and gave him a sad smile.

"Ask the man you called father..."

Marik felt a sharp pain envelope his body as he shook off those who were helping him stand. Walking away he paused for a second.

"Thank you, Courtney... oh and I forgive you too..." He shot her his carefree smile as he left with the rest of the gang.

Once, everyone was out of sight, Courtney eyed her former boyfriend, examining his desperate attempt to cling to what little life he had.

"I pity you, Alejandro..." she slowly stalked towards him. "You've spent all your life torturing others that you failed to realize that karma was knocking at your door. But this time it kick the door down and is now claiming its long awaited prize."

"Wait- please..." he tried to plead but she placed her finger over his lips.

"Shhh... its okay..." she shot him a seductive look that for a moment caused the grip of terror to leave his body.

He placed his hand on her cheek, gazing lovingly at her when her face shifted to a devilish and sinister gaze.

*Bang*

"Goodbye...Al."

She then stood, her lovers blood splattered on her, as she surveyed her deed she turned the gun on herself and closed her eyes.

"I really... did... love you, Marik... I- I still do..."

*Bang*

**I know youre all sick of the cliffhangers but hey whats a good story without one? I really do enjoy writing this story and am honor to have the fans of this fic. However, this must come to a head. The end is near and Im holding a contest to decide who will be in the sequel sub chapters. but you must get this right or at least close to it.**

**How do you think this will end? Happy? Sad? Content? please inbox me and review your answers and the winners will be listed in the next chapters and will be the main characters of the sequel chapters/story. so review and hope you all continue to read the Metal Gear Drama saga. Until next time... **

***Two fingaz* KenshinFox**


	27. Chapter 27: Broken Reality

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. I want to apologize to all who enjoy this story... Ive been neglecting this story for some time but I did work on some ideas and here they are. Ive been on a mission to finish this story but it will by far my favorite story to write. Now then to all my real fans of this story and not the ones juts waiting for me to finish so I will start up TDR again, its truly a priviledge to write for you all and I appreciate all the love and ideas for this story.**

**Chapter 27: A Broken Reality**

**[Eva P.O.V.]**

I woke up on the ground damn near in pain, rubbed my neck and noticed that my flamethrower was missing.

"Crap..." I muttered under my breath as I heard footsteps rushing in my direction.

Although I didnt have my prized flamethrower in my possession, I was still a serious threat in hand to hand combat. I positioned myself behind the main door and waited for my 'opponent' to make his/her appearance. The door opened as a young buff but akward young man walked in.

"Boss Eva? Are you here ehaaaaaah!"

I judo flipped the intruder only to see that it was an ever so familiar Canadian subordinate of mine.

"Private Ezekiel..." I shook my head in utter frustration. "What are you doing here...?"

"I was worried when you weren't around the training facility, so I went looking for you..." he obliviously smiled as a red shade engulfed his cheeks.

"Private, why do you care so much about my whereabouts?"

He looked away for a second then faced me with a more serious look.

"Because I- I've been in love with you!"

I think he didnt mean to say that because his eyes grew as large as a beach ball.

"What did you say?"

He quickly regained his composure and stood up straight. "I apologize ma'am eh... I was out of line."

I decided since I was let off easy by my enemy, I should at least do the same for a comrade.

"Its okay, private but I must ask, why?"

"Well..."

I was growing impatient as I really wanted to go after Dj and the scheming she-witch Heather.

"Spit it out!" I yelled causing him to quiver slightly.

"Its because youre strong even when the situation seems hopeless like now... We are pretty much doomed right now and yet youre not panicking."

**[Normal P.O.V.]**

Eva could only smile gently at the scrawny canadian smiled weakly back.

"So should we get out of here?" she took ahold of his hand and they darted for the nearest exit of the facility.

Meanwhile... on the other side of the facility, Marik was stumbling with a look of determination to find out what Courtney meant.

"Baby? You okay?" Leshawna broke him out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh yea..." he faked a smile trying to convince her that he was fine. However, she wasnt buying the act.

"I know you want to figure all of this out, but is it worth your health?" she gently caressed his cheek as he tried to hold back the tears.

"Yeah man, is it really worth finding out what really happened?"

He stopped and looked around at everyone and saw how weary and worn out they were.

"Sigh... guys I want you to know that I am completely and utterly appreciative of what you all have done to help me... But I need to do this on my own."

Duncan and Dj both pushed past the group.

"No way!" the former delinquent roared with fury. "We started this together, and we're gonna finish this together!"

Dj nodded in agreement.

Heather, Gwen, and Leshawna all came forward.

"Besides..." Heather started. "Sometimes its not worth knowing everything..."

"Exactly..." an unknown yet familiar voice emerged causing everyone to assume a battle position.

"Hold it! I come in peace..." the figure came out of the darkness to reveal a tortured and muscular...

"Noah?"

The young man stumbled out and dropped to his knees in pain.

"Whoa whoa... we gotcha." Duncan and Marik helped him to his feet. "What happened to you?"

"Well... *Huff* after two years of being held hostage and forced to make a weapon of warfare, I had a lot of free time." the young genious stated.

"I managed to get in contact... with Bridgette... who appeared to be in trouble..."

Everyone was shocked.

"What about Geoff..." Marik asked concerned for the couple.

"I- I dont know..." he bowed his head. "But I do know that we have to get out of here immediately before-"

"Before what?" Duncan inquired.

"He comes..." Noah then succumbed to his injuries and collapsed in his rescuers arms.

"Who's 'he'?" Dj wondered as the others pondered amongst themselves.

"I am kiddies!"

A large flash of light nearly blinded them as the sound of hard metal rang on the floors. A seemingly large silohuette was approaching them as they shielded their eyes.

Marik was the first to see the figure clearly and he couldnt believe his eyes.

"No... it cant be..." he and Dj became wide-eyed.

"Baby, who is it?" Leshawna still was half blinded.

"Chris..."

The lights went down low and the answer was confirmed. That cocky smirk said it all...


	28. Chapter 28: Truth & Consequences

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. I want to apologize to all who enjoy this story... Ive been neglecting this story for some time but I did work on some ideas and here they are. Ive been on a mission to finish this story but it will by far my favorite story to write. Now then to all my real fans of this story and not the ones juts waiting for me to finish so I will start up TDR again, its truly a priviledge to write for you all and I appreciate all the love and ideas for this story.**

**Chapter 28: Truth and Consequences**

The entire group stared in awe at the sight before them. Chris McClean was standing before them with his trademark smirk.

"Well, it seems that we all had the same idea." He chuckled.

"What are you talking about, Chris?" Dj questioned.

"I mean..." he started. "I decided instead of waiting on a verdict on whether or not to be executed by our government, I chose to come over here and attempt to kill the terrorists myself."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone except Marik.

"So why didnt you get in contact with any of us?" he asked with curiousity.

"Well- because I needed to do this on my own..." Chris hesitantly stated. "I didnt want to involve you all in my foolish mistake."

"Chris..." Leshawna and Dj began to approach their remorseful former boss

Before they could react, a bullet whizzed past Marik's head and a scream was heard. Looking back, he saw his future wife doubled over in pain.

"Shawna!" he screamed.

He didnt have the time to worry though because before he could even blink Chris was standing in front of him about to stab him with a sword. Just as he was about to connect a sickening thud was heard.

"DUNCAN!" Marik opened his eyes to see the Delinquent in front of him and Gwen yelling in sorrow.

"Couldnt let you take the fall, Captain..."

Chris pulled the blade out as a torrent of blood began to spew out of Duncan. He collapsed to the ground holding his fresh wound.

Gwen, Dj, and Heather rushed to his side as his skin began to look pale.

"Stay with us, baby..." Gwen comforted.

"Guys..." Marik started. "Get out of here... This is between me and 'Dad'."

Chris smirked sadisticly. "That's right... I dont think you all want to die, do you?"

The rest of the group hesitated for a second but Dj walked forward.

"Okay, brother... We'll let you handle it... Guys lets go." he relented.

The group began to leave. Only Heather looked back, then headed out with the rest.

"So... Now you know the truth..." Chris started toward Marik slowly. "You know about the murders, Courtney, and your mom."

"Yeah, you murdered my own mother to get me to join your organization."

"You dont understand do you? she was holding you back!"

"She was loving me!" Marik roared. "And I wouldve been a different person... a better person had you not murdered her!"

Before anymore words could be exchanged, Marik darted and connected with a thunderous punch to Chris's jaw. The two exchanged another demonic gaze at one another before they engaged each other again.

"This time we end this!"

**MEANWHILE**

Dj and the gang arrived outside of the fortress where Bridgette starting sobbing.

"Bridgette! What happened to you? Where's Geoff?" Dj asked.

Sniffling and wiping her tears, she looked up at Noah who had a look of concern.

"He- He left with two girls who were Soviet soldiers..."

Noah limped over to her and lifted her chin so that her green eyes met his brown ones.

"Then its his loss... He didnt seem that bright to begin with."

This caused her to giggle as she hugged his muscular frame and kissed his cheek.

"Not as smart as you..." she whispered in his ear.

**Fortress Main Room**

Marik stood over a bloody and battered Chris who was barely clinging to life.

"Wh-Why?"

Marik glared down at his 'father' with no remorse.

"You are not my father..." his voice was cold and heartless as he pointed the gun at Chris's forehead. "And the breath I take after you die... will be the first breath of my life..."

*Bang Bang*

"Goodbye..."

Marik stood over the lifeless body of Chris then turned around walking into the light of a new day.

**Sorry that its a little short but now I am literally one chapter away from finishing the saga. The next chapter is the official epilogue of the story...Thank you all for the support of the story.**


	29. Chapter 29: End Report

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Total drama series at all. It is owned by Teletoon in Canada. I want to apologize to all who enjoy this story... Ive been neglecting this story for some time but I did work on some ideas and here they are. Ive been on a mission to finish this story but it will by far my favorite story to write. Now then to all my real fans of this story and not the ones juts waiting for me to finish so I will start up TDR again, its truly a priviledge to write for you all and I appreciate all the love and ideas for this story.**

**Chapter 29: End Report**

*Program Open*

C.R.O.W. Database login

*Password Accepted*

*File Accessed*

*Operative Information*

Agent: General Chris McClaen

Status: Deceased

General McClaen was registered as a war criminal and his body was cremated upon discovery in Soviet territory. His ashes were contained in the United States Maximum security vault deep beneath the countries soil. The government later removed all records of his existence and destroyed or confiscated any and all items that left any high traces of his DNA. He was never brought up again for fear of the maximum punishment being immediate execution.

Agent: Bridgette

Status: Inactive

Bridgette married Noah Sokolov and had 4 children. (3 girls and 1 boys) Their names are Madison, Rodney, Karen, & Ashley. Noah redeemed his reputation in America by developing a new nano program to counteract the effects of any nuclear warhead from overseas. Bridgette retired from C.R.O.W. and opened a surf shop in California. Her and Noah live a normal life in Sacremento. She was honored as a hero to the U.S. They now reside in Fort Wayne, Indiana in a standard size mansion located on the hill tops.

Agent: Geoff

Status: Deceased

Geoff disappeared from the American radar and was marked as a traitor to the U.S. he married Katie and Sadie in India and had 13 children by both. He lives his life as an oil Czar who loves to party. He suffered from a form of paranoia that has left him bedridden for the past 3 years. His wives became the owners of design shops. This information eventually led to the discovery and assassination of Geoff a few months later leaving his entire fortune to both. They eventually spent every cent on becoming the owners of a local harem located in Bombay. Ironically, Sadie is the top dancer and model for this venue.

Agent: DJ

Status: Inactive

Agent Dj married Heather and opened their first of many restuarants throughout the country. [see agent Heather]

Agent: Heather

Status: Inactive

Dj, and Heather had their wedding exactly 2 years after the mission. They eventually opened a Restuarant named Rich & Flavor that was dedicated to his mother memory. Heather also became a Martial Arts instructor who teaches young women and men how to defend themselves from physical and mental abuse. They have a one year old child named Rashad who took after both of his loving parents. They moved to St. Louis and began to expand their businesses all over America. Both were honored as heroes to the country.

Agent: Duncan

Status: Inactive

Agent: Gwen

Status: Inactive

Duncan kept his promise and married Gwen the minute they landed back in the states. He then became a professional bounty hunter for a year until Gwen gave birth to two beautiful girls. The oldest is named Hanna, and the youngest named Alyson. He then became a general in the United States Marine Corps. Earning the purple heart for bravery in the line of combat. Gwen became an accomplished artist. Her art is featured in over 20 Museums all over the world including Germany and Brazil. They both live in peace in New Jersey as a happy couple.

Agent: Alejandro

Status: Deceased

His body was never found. No traces of his DNA were found either. Its as if he disappeared out of thin air.

Agent: Justin

Status: Deceased

When his body was found, the U.S. buried his body and held a homegoing service per the recommendation of Gwen and Bridgette. He rests in peace in Sacremento, California.

Agent: Courtney

Status: Deceased?

It was assumed that she was killed or committed suicide. Although her body wasnt found, traces of her blood were found at the scene of the 'murder'. It assumed that she is deceased and the government has decided to call off the search.

Agent: Eva

Status: Inactive

Eva married private Ezekiel and has a one month old baby girl named anistasia. She continues to work out while Ezekiel runs a farm in Ireland. The U.S. decided to leave her alone and called off any man-hunts against her.

Agent: Trent

Status: Deceased

His body was found near Justin's and was buried right next to his [Justin's] grave. He was labeled a traitor but amnestied by the U.S. government.

Agent: Harold

Status: Deceased

Harold's body was cremated upon request by Duncan. He scattered them on the grounds of Stone Henge per Harold earlier [in the years] wishes.

Agent: Isabella "Izzy"

Status: ?

The last time anyone heard of Izzy, she was engaged and wedded to Owen She became the next General for the C.R.O.W. organization but resigned soon after due to it being 'boring'. She hasnt been seen since.

Agent: Marik

Status: Unknown

Agent: Leshawna

Status: Unknown

*File Closed*

Marik was resting in a hammock with Leshawna snuggled up to him. They enjoyed each others embrace as the breeze blew. There two children ran and hopped in the the hammock causing it to break under all their weight.

"Amaya! Anthony!" both of the kids ran off laughing and continued to play.

Leshawna began to get up until she felt a hand grab hers. Looking down, she noticed her husband laughing at her.

"Relax, honey... this is all I ever wanted..." he comforted her as she sat next to him.

"I know but what am I to do about them? Amaya is very beligerent and Anthony-." she looks over at here 6 year old firstborn jumping from a tree into the water. "He is growing up so fast!"

Marik wiped the tear that managed to fall down here cheek.

"It's okay, Leshawna... We both know that he takes after you and will become a great person no matter what happens to him. You just have to let him be himself and not try to shelter him."

They shared a kiss and relaxed under the shade and Hawaiian breeze.

No sooner did they embrace, did the old gang show up with their own children. As the youngsters played and enjoyed their youthful innocence, their parents watched with hopeful eyes of their own future.

"So this is it?" Duncan asked; his mohawk blowing in the wind.

"Nah, this is just the beginning..." Dj retorted as he held Heather in his arms.

"I cant believe we actually used to be trained killers..." Bridgette responded.

"Yeah it seems like yesterday..." Noah whispered.

"We can look onto the future now..." She kissed Marik's cheek.

He smiled at her but his attention was drawn to a familiar voice in the distance. Two voices actually...

Looking over his shoulder he happened to see a young couple laughing on the beach front. The male was a tan hispanic with brown hair, a hard accent, and green eyes while the young woman had equally brown hair, coal eyes and familiar freckles over her nose. They both looked over at him.

As their eyes met Marik knew who they were. He say anything, but he didnt need to... Their expressions said it all... They both waved at him as they smiled and began to walk away towards the water fading from view. Before she left though the girl turned and mouthed 'I love you' to him then disappeared.

"Alejandro... Courtney..." He whispered.

"What was that?" his wife asked him with a questionable look.

"Nothing... just letting go of the past..." he smirked as they embraced in the sunset.

** THE END**

**Thank you all for the love and support of this story and I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
